Seconde Chance
by emmymarks
Summary: Prologue: - Bella est un vampire - 40 on passé depuis qu'Edward est partit - Bella vit avec un nouveau clan, les "Marks".
1. Prologue

Titre : second chance:

Prologue:

- Bella est un vampire

- 40 on pass depuis qu'Edward est partit

- Bella vit avec un nouveau clan.

J'avais besoin de solitude. Mon clan est composé de personnes extraordinaire mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ma souffrance. Mon âme soeur m'avais abandonné, 40 ans on passé et la douleure est toujours aussi forte. La seule chose qui a changée c'est que maintenant la tristesse laisse peu a peu place a la colère. Il fallait que je me retrouve seule avec ma solitude intrieure même pour quelques heures.

J'étais entrain de chasser dans le nord de l'Alaska. Je me rassasiai d'un norme puma quand je sentit une prsence derrire moi. Je me mis en position d'attaque. Qui pouvait venir m'interrompre en pleine chasse ?


	2. Les fantômes du passé

J'avais besoin de solitude. Mon clan est composé de personnes extraordinaires, mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ma souffrance. Mon âme sœur m'avait abandonnée, 40 ans on passés et la douleur est toujours aussi forte. La seule chose qui a changé, c'est que maintenant la tristesse laisse peu à peu place à la colère. Il fallait que je me retrouve seule avec ma solitude intérieure même pour quelques heures.  
J'étais entrain de chasser dans le nord de l'Alaska. Je me rassasiais d'un énorme puma quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me mis en position d'attaque. Qui pouvait venir m'interrompre en pleine chasse ?

- Salut ! Me dit une ravissante inconnue. Elle était accompagnée d'un superbe vampire brun.  
- Que me voulez-vous ? dis-je en montrant les dents.  
- Je me présente, moi c'est Carmen et voici mon compagnon, Eleazar, Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est a ce moment que je vis leurs yeux. Bruns dorés, des végétariens ?  
- Je suis Bella Marks.  
- Enchanté ! Ça fait des siècles que je n'avais pas rencontré de nouveaux vampires végétariens, dit Eleazar avec enthousiasme.  
- Suis-nous on va te présenter le reste de notre clan ! Elle était sûre d'elle. Elle me fit penser à Alice. Bordel, arrête de pensé aux Cullen ils sont PARTIS, oublie les !!  
- OK

C'est l'occasion de me faire de nouveaux amis. Je me mis à les suivre sur plusieurs kilomètres. Carmen et Eleazar s'était arrêtés de courir. Je découvris une immense villa en bois d'un charme très rustique et à la fois très luxueux. Elle est vraiment grande, combien peuvent-ils être pour avoir besoin d'une si grande maison ?  
J'entrais dans la villa, et je les vis, ils étaient là. Ils étaient tous là !  
Pétrifiés, tout comme moi. Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie étaient devant la télé. Carlisle, Esmé, Alice et deux autres vampires femelles étaient assis autour d'une table. Et Edward, lui il... J'y crois pas ! Lui, dans les bras de cette espèce de BLONDE ! Il était bien passé à autre chose, il m'avait oubliée. Il m'avait sûrement quittée pour elle. C'était elle la cause de tous mes malheurs ! Une fraction de seconde c'était écoulée depuis mon arrivé, tout se mélangea dans ma tête, colère, tristesse, peur ... Et je compris! J'étais tombée sur le clan des Delanis. Quelle conne; j'aurai du m'en douté. Nord de l'Alaska, végétariens, ce ne pouvais qu'être les Delanis. Fuis !!  
Je me mis à courir aussi vite qu'il m'était possible de courir. Je les entendais derrière moi ils m'appelaient., ils me suivaient. Edward m'avait presque rattrapé, quand j'utilisai un de mes dons.  
Je transplanai directement chez moi. Daniel m'attendait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Un peu cour à mon avis, mais les autres Chapitres seront plein de révélation!  
Edward est-il vraiment passé à autre chose?  
Qui sont les Marks?  
Qui est Daniel?  
Qui à transformé Bella?  
Et sourtout que c'est-il passé pendant 40 ans.


	3. La vampire Quileute

- Tu est enfin revenu je commencé à m'inquiété !

- Désolé j'ai pas vu le temps passé.

- Que ce passe t'il ? On dirait que tu à vu un fantôme !

- A vrai dire, plusieurs. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

- Tu veux en parlé ?

- Non, pas la peine.

- Ok.

J'adorais Daniel ; c'était mon meilleur amis, il savait toujours s'y prendre avec moi. Je n'avais pas envi de parlé pour l'instant et il le savait . Je m'installais donc sur le canapé avec Sam et Clovis. Ils regardait un vieux film des années 50. Ca doit leurs rappelé le bon vieux temps. Je ne prêtais aucune attention aux images qui défilait sur l'écran.

Ils m'avaient donc oublié. J'avais envie de pleurer. Grâce au ciel les vampire ne peuvent pas pleurer !

Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Le passé est le PASSE ! Maintenant J'ai une autre famille et je l'aime. Danny et moi somme inséparable, il est même le seul à qui j'ai parlé des cullen. Même si j'avais pas trop le choix , vu que sont don est d'obliger les gens à dire la vérité. Il lui suffit d'activé son don et il est impossible de mentir en ça présence. Alors quand il te demande : qu'est ce qui cloche ?, on ne peut pas faire semblant que tout va bien. Par chance, Danny n'est pas du genre à abusé de sont don.

Maria et Clovis Marks on était les premiers du clan c'est pour cela que notre clan porte leurs nom. Il forme un merveilleux couple. Ils se complètent ; Maria est tout le temps entrain de jacasser et Clovis de nature pas très bavarde ; à écouter. Leurs amour l'un envers l'autre me faisaient beaucoup pensé à Edward et moi. C'est pour ça que je les est rejoins, ça et le faite qu'ils soit végétarien. Danny nous a rejoint une dizaine d'années plus tard, On c'est très vite bien entendu. Sam est avec nous depuis seulement 5 ans, il se sentait seul. Quand on lui a dit que nous nous nourrissions exclusivement d'animaux, il a cru d'abord un blague, puis a dit « OK » et c'est installé dans une des chambres de libre.

- Demain, c'est la rentré !

Maria rentra dans le salon, des paquets plein les bras, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, tu ne va pas en cours ? Danny me lança un clin d'œil. Je compris qu'il avait activé son don.

- Vous ne serez pas à la maison. Clovis et moi pourrons nous ébattre dans toute la maison, sans être dérangé.

Si elle avait pu rougir, elle l'aurait fait. Nous étions mort de rire, même Clovis avais du mal à se retenir de rire.

- Dans toute la maison ! Je vois qu'on a un programme chargé demain. Dit-il avant de se remettre a rire.

- Par pitié ; évitez ma chambre ! rétorquai je.

- Et la mienne.

- Et aussi la mienne !

Maria s'avança vers Daniel et lui lança un « espèce de crétin » avant de monté a l'étage, suivit de Clovis entrain de se bidonné.

Sam se leva et me tendit une lettre.

Le facteur est passé. J'ai eu du mal à ne pas le mordre. Ca m'apprendra a resté si longtemps sans chasser. Je vais allez attraper quelque grizzly afin d'évité un accident le jour de la rentré. A plus !

J'ai toujours était impressionné par Sam, il avais passé 125ans à chasser les humains pourtant il s'était adapté en un rien de temps à notre régime végétarien. J'avais jamais rencontré un homme avec une tel force de caractère. Si un mais je ne doit plus pensé à lui. Il faut oublié .

Une fois Sam partit j'ouvris la lettre. Je savais déjà de qui elle provenait. Jake est le seul avec qui je correspond.

Quand Victoria m'avais retrouvé, lui et sa meute l'on empêchait de me tuer mais ils était arrivé trop tard elle m'avais déjà mordu. Quand Sam a vu que je me transformé, il a voulu me tuer. Jake s'est interposé et m'a amené loin de le réserve. Il s'est occupé de moi, ma appris a chasser, a contenir ma soif. C'est grâce à lui que je n'ai jamais tuer d'humain. Apres trois ans de clandestinité, j'ai proposer à Jake qu'on rentre à Forks, je voyais que sont père et sa meute lui manqué.

- Ils vont te tuer !

- Non pas forcément. Propose leurs le même pacte qu'avec les Cullen. Une fois transformé en loup ils pourrons lire dans tes pensé et voir que je n'ai jamais attaqué personne.

- Bonne idée. Dit-il . La joie se lisait sur sont visage

- Je sais pas si j'arriverai à me transformé a nouveau. Ca fait trois ans que je ne me transforme plus, pour évité que le meute nous repère.

- Tu peux le faire. Etre un loup est dans ta nature.

Sam accepta l'arrangement. Avec les années je fut accepté par toute la meute, j'avis même le droit d'entrer dans le réserve ( sous étroite surveillance bien sûr). Jake et moi formions un drôle de couple. On faisait tout pour rendre l'autre heureux. J'attendis qu'il s'imprègne du fille puis lui fit mes adieux. Je considérais les quileutes comme m'a famille. Même si ça m'arracha le cœur, nos chemin devais se séparer .

Je lis :

_Ma petite vampirette ;_

_Tu me manque tout les jours à moi et à toute la meute bien sûr._

_Samedi, on organise un feu de camps avec la meute. Histoire de raconter nos vielle légende. Il y a en a même une sur toi, « la vampire Quileute »_

_Je t'embrasse fort._

_Jake, ton loup préféré._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_N'hésitez pas à donner vos passages préférés  
_


	4. La rentrée

- Bella dépêche toi, on va être en retard !

- Oui, oui j'arrive !

Sam commençait à s'impatienter. Je me dépêchais de prendre mon sac et transplana directement dans la voiture. Sam sursauta.

- J'ai horreur quand tu fait ça ! Maintenant, il y a la trace de mon crane sur le plafond !!

J'allais rétorquer quand Danny nous ramena à la réalité, « nous étions en retard ». Moi qui n'aime pas me faire remarquer, c'était rater. Lorsqu'on est arrivé devant notre nouveau lycée, le parking était déjà plein et la plus part des élèves était déjà en classe. Sam se gara et quand nous sortîmes de la voiture, le même manège de chaque rentré recommençait. Les gens nous dévisagé, certains nous regardaient avec envie et d'autres avec dégoût. Sam était le seul qui souriait car c'était le seul qui trouvé amusant la réaction des humains, il s'amusait a faire coucou aux filles.

- Tu va arrêter de faire ça ! lance je.

- Faire quoi ? dit-il d'un air innocent

- De faire l'idiot.

- J'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu.

- Tu nous fait remarquer !

- L'accueil est ici. Nous finîmes remarquer Danny.

- Allons y.

On laissa Sam le soin de prendre nos emploi du temps puis nous nous somme séparé. J'avais Biologie avancé (C'est une blague ?) et comme par hasard c'était le seul cours où j'étais séparé de mes compagnons. Les cours était ennuyeux et répétitif mais ça occupe nos journées, j'était contente de retrouvé mes amis au self. J'arrivais pas à le croire Sam avait fait encor des siennes. Quatre filles était assises avec eux.

- Mes demoiselles, je vous présente Bella. Annonça Sam un sourire en coin.

Je m'assis et fusilla Sam et Daniel du regard.

- Désolé les filles mais on préfère déjeuné en famille. Déclara Danny sur un ton ferme qui ne leurs laissaient pas d'autres le choix que de partir.

Elles partirent d'un pas furibond.

- Sans rancune les filles ! dit Sam mort de rire

- A quoi vous jouez ?

- Bella, il faut pas te mettre dans des états pareil. On s'amuser.

- Je ne trouve pas ça marrant. Les pauvres filles.

- Tu as raison s'était pas très fair-play de notre part. Mais j'avais envie voir si mon don marchait toujours aussi bien avec les humains. Dit Danny avant de ce bidonné.

- Si tu savais les bêtises qu'elles on pu nous raconter. Lança Sam

Il allait sûrement me raconter les âneries qu'ils avais réussi a extorquer à ces pauvres filles mais je le coupais.

- Je ne veut pas le savoir !

Le reste de la journée ce passa sans incident. Sur le chemin du retour à la villa, Sam n'arrêtait de ce plaindre de la bosse sur le toit de sa voiture. Il parlait de sa voiture, pardons je veut dire de « Lyly » ( Oui ! Allé savoir pourquoi il avait donné un nom à cette ferraille sur roue) comme si c'était une personne avec des sentiment. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'on les hommes avec leurs voitures.

J'en avais marre des jacassement de Sam, je décidais de rentrer par mes propre moyens. On était assez éloigné de la ville et il y avait personne d'autre que nous sur ce chemin de campagne. Je lançais un « A plus » et transplanais directement dans ma chambre.

Je mis mon Cd dans la chaine Hifi et ma berceuse se mis à raisonner dans la pièce. Elle me rendait toujours aussi triste car elle me fessai penser à lui mais elle m'apaiser aussi. Je sortit le papier à lettre de mon bureau et me mis écrire.

_Chère Jake ;_

_J'espère que tu va…_

Non, ça va pas !

_Jake,_

_J'espère que mon loup préféré va bien !_

_Je ne pourrais pas assisté au feu de camp même si ça m'aurais plus de connaître cette fameuse légende sur un vampire Quileute._

_Nous somme encore en plein déménagement._

_Embrasse toute la meute de ma part._

_Vous me manquez tous._

_Bella, vampirette_

Là, c'est mieux.

Je repensais aux Quileute, ils me manquais vraiment, on avaient passé tellement de bon moment ensemble.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Danny j'en suis sûre.

- Entrer !

- Ça te dit d'allez chasser ?_ Bingo j'avais raison !_

- Pourquoi pas. Toute façon, il faut que sorte poster cette lettre.

- Alors tu compte aller voir les loups ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai vu assez de fantôme du passé, pour le moment.

- Tu veux en parlé ?

Je me jetais dans les bras de Danny, si m'avais été possible de pleurer, je serrais en larmes a présent.

- Il m'a oublier !

- Bella, je suis là. Dis moi tout.

Je ne sus pas si il avait activé sont don mais je lui racontait toute l'histoire. Ma rencontre avec Carmen et Eleazar pendant ma chasse. Le clan Dénali.

La blonde dans les bras d'Edward.

Lui parler m'avais fait du bien comme toujours, avec les années il était devenu mon confident.

Les jours défilèrent, sans aucune nouvelle du passé. Ce qui me rassura car à présent je les hait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ce chapitre est un peu plan plan, désolé, mais le prochain est bien mieux il sera du point de vue d'Edward. Les rebondissement serons au rendez vous. ;)

Si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas !!!


	5. Retrouvaille mouvementé

PDV Edward

40 ans on passé. 40 ans de souffrance depuis que ne l'ais pas revu. Elle me manque, tous les jours je pense à elle. Quand je ferme les yeux, je la voit. Bella doit avoir dans les 58 ans maintenant. Elle doit être marié et avoir des enfants. Elle est même peut-être grand-mère.

- Edward, ouvre !

- Allez y sans moi. Alice, je suis de mauvaise compagnie en ce moment, il vaut mieux que vous partiez, sans moi.

- En ce moment ?! Ça fait 40 ans que tu es de mauvaise compagnie. 40 ans que tu ne sort plus de ta chambre. Tu sais, tu n'est pas le seul à pleurer la perte de Bella. Elle se mit à pensé a Bella et à la peine de ça perte.

- ARRETE !

- Désolé. Rejoins nous dans le garage dans deux minutes ou j'envoi Esmé te chercher.

- Grrr

Comment un être aussi petit peut être aussi énervant ! je ne supporte pas de voir la peine dans les yeux d'Esmé et ce lutin le sait. J'attrapais un sac et mis des vêtements dedans. Je couru jusqu'au garage et montais directement dans ma voiture, sans dire un mot à personne. Carliste et Esmé avaient pris la tête du convois, suivit d'Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice. Je les suivais de loin, je ne tenais pas lire leurs pensés. Alice avais raison j'étais pas le seul à souffrir. Alice avait arrêté de faire du shoping, elle pleurait une sœur et une amie, Esmé et Carliste ne souriaient plus, ils pleuraient une fille, Emmett qui avait arrêté des blagues, pleurait une petite sœur, Jasper se sentait coupable de ce qui c'était passé a l'anniversaire de Bella et Rosalie refusait de m'adressait la parole car elle pensait que le faite que notre famille ce soit déchiré était de ma faute, et elle avais raison, c'était Ma faute. Mais personne ne soufrait comme je soufrais.

Deux heures de trajet plus tard, nous étions arrivé. Carliste pensait que ça nous ferez du bien de voir la famille. Nous entrâmes dans la villa, Tanya, Kate et Irina nous attendaient.

- Bienvenu. Chantent elles en cœur.

- Merci, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. Déclara Carliste.

- Carmen et Eleazar ne sont pas là ? Demanda Esmé

- Non, ils sont partit chasser. Puis Tanya se tourna vers moi.

- Tu as une tête à faire peur.

- Merci

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie étaient partit s'installer devant la télé. Carliste , Esmé, Alice, Kate et Irina s'installaient autour de la table du salon.

Je restais immobile, Tanya s'avança et me pris dans ses bras et me serra fort. Elle me plaignait, je le lisais dans ses pensés.

Puis tous le monde se figea, je ne compris pas tout de suite. Ensuite je vis que Carmen et Eleazar étaient revenu, mais pas seuls, avec une splendide vampire.

Bella, ma Bella était là, devant moi et elle était une des notre. Impossible !

Je n'eu pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mots qu'elle était déjà partit. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, pas encore. Je partis à sa poursuite, suivit de toute ma famille. J'étais à deux doigts de la rattraper , quand elle disparu dans le néant.

J'étais pétrifier, avais-je halluciné.

- Comment elle a fait ça ? cria Emmett

- Tu l'as vu aussi ? dis-je à bout de souffle

- Elle a don de transplanage. C'est sûr ! Tanya nous avez rejoins

- Je vais la retrouver ! je pouvais pas la perdre une nouvelle fois.

- Et comment compte tu faire, elle peut être n'importe où sur cette planète ! dit jasper

- Tu ne la retrouvera pas seul, je les vu.

Alice avait raison (encore), je me voyais dans sa tête revenir bredouille vers ma famille.

Eleazar prît le contrôle des opérations.

- Quand Carmen et moi l'avons rencontré, elle était entrain de chasser, même avec le don de transplané, elle doit être comme n'importe quel vampire. Généralement un vampire ne chasse jamais très loin de son lieu de résidence.

Pendant qu'Eleazar parlait je vis la scène de leurs rencontre défilé dans sa tête.

- Elle se fait appeler Bella Marks ?

- Oui.

Elle se faisait appeler Marks. Pourquoi ? Etait elle passé à autre chose. M'avais t'elle oublié comme je lui avais demandé ? Il fallait que je la vois. Puis Eleazar continua.

- Alice, Jasper et Tanya allez au nord !

Edward, Emmett et Kate au sud !

Carliste, Esmé et Irina à l'est !

Carmen, Rosalie et moi à l'ouest !

Une semaine maintenant que nous cherchions sans relâche. Je commençai perdre espoir. Mon téléphone sonna.

- Allô ?!

- C'est Rosalie. Nous avons trouvé un trace fraîche de Bella au nord-ouest de votre position.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de remercier Rosalie. J'appelais Emmett et Kate, en faisant signe de me suivre. Il nous fallu trente minutes pour rejoindre Rosalie et les autres. C'était bien son odeur qu'ils avaient sentit. J'allai enfin la revoir.

Je pris le tête de notre groupe et suivis l'odeur de Bella jusqu'à une villa très rustique. Deux vampires sortirent pour nous accueillir.

- Un regroupement de 12 vampires. On ne voit pas ça tous les jours !

Je lis dans ses pensé qu'il n'avais aucune idée de qui nous étions et il était pas très rassuré de cela. Mon père pris la parole.

- Bonjour. Je me présente ; Carliste Cullen et voici ma famille.

- Moi c'est Clovis Marks et voici ma femme Maria

Marks est le nom de son clan pas celui son mari. Cette idée me fis sourire. Tout à coup un autre vampire sortit de la maison. Prêt a attaquer.

- Vous êtes pas les bienvenu ici. Cracha t'il en montrant ses canine.

- Ça va pas ?! Daniel qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Bella ne veut plus jamais avoir à faire avec vous ! Continua Daniel sans faire attention à son compagnon.

- Je ne partirais pas sans avoir vu Bella ! criai-je

- Je suis là !

Bella et un autre vampire venait de sortir de la foret et vu la chemise de se dernier ils rentraient de chasse. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras mais Daniel est le vampire taché de sans se sont interposé.

- Tu m'a vu tu peux partir maintenant.

- Je voyais de la haine dans ses yeux. Elle me haïssait.

- Ok. On s'en va ! cria Alice.

Alice avais eu une vision. La situation allait dégénérer en bagarre et Bella allait être blessé en essayant de protéger ce Daniel. Il fallait qu'on partent avant que la vision d'Alice se réalise.

- Allons y !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alors vous en pensé quoi ?

Bella va t-elle pardonner à Edward ?

Que vont faire les Cullen ?

Donnez votre avis !!!


	6. Invité Surprise

La chasse avais été bonne. Sam et moi rentrions à la maison.

Ils étaient là. Tous là. Comment osaient-ils se présenter chez moi après ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Comment mon t'ils retrouvés ? La Blonde d'Edward est là aussi.

- Ils sont partit. Ne t'en fait pas on les empêchera de t'approcher. Daniel essayait de me rassurer.

- Qui sont-ils et qu'est ce qu'ils te veulent ? Clovis n'était pas rassuré.

- Des anciennes connaissances mais je sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent.

- Sont-ils dangereux ?

- Non

- Tu as l'air sûr de toi.

- Parce que je le suis. Ce sont des non violent. Clovis était rassurer.

- Tu pense qu'ils reviendrons.

- Je sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veut plus avoir à faire à eux.

- Ils ne s'approcherons pas de toi, on est la ! Dit Sam

- Oui tu peut compter sur nous. Ajouta Clovis

- Maintenant, il va falloir que tu nous raconte, qui ils sont. Annonça Maria

On ce mis autour de la table du salon et je me suis mis a narrer l'histoire de mon âme sœur perdu. Les réactions de mon clan ce fit diverse.

Maria était la plus en rogne « Comment a t-il osé ? C'est un être sans cœur. Il est hors de question qu'il s'approche nouveau de toi ! »

Clovis ce contenta d'un « hum… ». Sam lui a voulu me rassurer me disant qu'il en viendra aux mains s'il le faut mais ça eu l'effet inverse. Daniel lui ne disait rien, premièrement parce qu'il connaissait déjà l'histoire puis parce qu'il était en rogne. Danny avait lui aussi perdu son âme sœur, il y a des années. Il ne comprenait pas comment Edward avait osé m'abandonner.

Trois jours passa et toujours aucune nouvelle des Cullen. J'allais a mon cour de Biologie. Il m'avait suivit ! Edward était assis dans une table au fond de la classe. Ma première pensé fut « Fuit ! Va t'en ! » ensuite je me suis dit que ce n'était pas à moi de fuire. Je n'avais rien fait de mal, c'était lui.

Je me mis à une des tables les plus éloigné d'Edward. Par chance, j'étais avec Sam et Danny pour les cours suivants. A l'heure du déjeuner ; je les vis tous. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Edward. Il se sont tous installé dans mon lycée. Pourquoi me torture t'ils ainsi ? Pour qui ils se prennent ? Je les hais !

PDV Daniel :

Elle souffre. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen d'apaiser sa peine. Je décidait d'aller voir ce monstre. Il était devant la porte de sa demeure. Il m'attendait, la vampire qui voit l'avenir a dut le prévenir de ma visite.

Il avança vers la foret, je le suivis. Arriver dans une clairière, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.

- Je ne quitterai pas le ville.

- Elle ne veut plus te voir.

- Je sais, mais je ne partirai pas sans lui avoir parlé.

- Pourquoi tu t'en tête ? Ta blonde te suffit plus ?

Je me rappelait l'expression du visage de Bella quand elle racontait qu'elle avait vu Edward enlacé avec une bonde. Edward devait lire mes pensé puisqu' il fit une grimace.

- Bella croit que je suis avec Tanya !? Elle se trompe ; je n'est jamais regarder d'autres femmes qu'elle. Je suis plus que l'ombre de moi même depuis 40 ans. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie.

Il disait la vérité et même sans mon don j'aurai pu le dire, ça ce lisait sur son visage Mais mérite t'il d'être pardonner ?

- Jamais je pourrais réparer mon erreur. Je pensais vraiment que si je partais, elle m'oublierait et referait ça vie en tant qu'humaine, aurait des enfants, qu'elle serai heureuse. Enfin tout ce que j'ai réussi, c'est de gâcher nos vies.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il l'aimait.

- Elle te pardonnera pas facilement.

- J'en est conscience.

- Je parlerais à Bella mais je te garantit rien.

- Merci.

Il fallait que je parle aux reste du clan. Clovis, Sam & Maria étaient dans le jardin.

- Où est Bella ? demandais je

- Partit chasser !

- Il faut que je vous parle ; j'ai discuté avec Edward . Il n'est pas l'homme que l'on croyaient.

- T'as fait quoi ?

- Il faut convaincre Bella de lui parler.

Il me fallut une bonne partit de la soirée pour les convaincre de mon plan.

Cela ne servait à rien de prendre Bella à part et lui dire de parler à Edward. Elle était trop en colère envers lui. Il fallait l'obliger sans quel ne s'en rende compte.

J'avais convaincu mon clan de faire la paix avec les Cullen. Si nous les fréquentions souvent elle serais obligé de lui parler un jour ou l'autre. Quoi q'elle dise, elle l'aime toujours. J'ai moi même perdu l'amour de ma vie. Je donnerai tout pour avoir une seconde chance avec Jade mais elle est morte et je la reverrai jamais. Bella est plus qu'une sœur pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle vive l'enfer que je vie chaque jour. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier Jade et elle ne pourra pas non plus oublier Edward.

Quand Clovis lui avait annoncé que nous voulions devenir amis avec les Cullen. Elle a tout cassé dans la maison. Le beau miroir de Maria n'a pas survécu à sa colère. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait prendre ses affaires et partir.

Il lui fallut une semaine pour que Bella nous pardonne. Etre rancunière n'est pas un de ses défauts. Un matin, dans la voiture pour aller en cours, Bella nous a annonçait « soyez amis avec eux si ça vous chante mais ne comptez pas moi ! »

OOoooOOOooOOoooOOOoooOOOooOOooOO

PDV Bella

J'était assise sur le canapé du salon dans les bras de Danny, nous regardions « Roméo et Juliette », un de mes films préféré. Je sentais que Danny était nerveux, il jouait avec mes cheveux, c'est ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait me rassurer mais là c'était différent… On aurait dit un tic nerveux. Avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? Pourquoi essayait-il de me réconforter alors que nous étions tranquillement installé devant la télé ? C'est sûr, quelque chose cloché ! Maria était entrain de faire les cents pas et Sam n'avais pas dit un mots de la matinée. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Je n'eu pas le temps de me poser plus de question. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.

Je restais figé pendant que Maria alla ouvrir. Alice entra suivi d'Edward. Quand Edward me vit il ne pu retenir un grognement. Etait-il jaloux ? Non, je m'enlevais vite l'idée de mes pensés. Danny enleva son bras autour de moi et changea de chaîne. Je ne voulais pas regarder Edward, je me retournais vers Danny et tachais de faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Remet mon film !

- Hors de question !

- Tu l'auras chercher !

Je me jeter sur lui et lui pris le télécommande des mains puis transplana dans le jardin. J'entendais Maria râler depuis le salon « non, pas encore. Vous en avez déjà cassé 5 ce mois ci. » Danny m'avais rejoins dans le jardin et allait se jeter sur moi mais avant qu'il eu le temps de m'attraper, je transplana derrière lui et le plaqua à terre.

- Sale tricheuse !

- Sale égoïste ! Ca t'apprendra de changer de chaîne !

Sur il se dégagea et la bagarre commença. J'entendais Alice qui nous avait rejoins m'encourager. J'étais plus rapide que Danny mais lui plus était expérimenté. Ceux qui ne m'empêcha pas de prendre rapidement le dessus. Je le soupçonner de me laissais gagner. Le combat ce finit par un super vol planer de Danny à travers le jardin. Je me sentais mieux, et je me douter que qu'il avais fait exprès de d'éclater la bagarre pour d'étendre l'atmosphère. Et ça avait marché !

- J'imagine que la télécommande n'a pas survécu. Dit Sam

- Non pas vraiment… dit-je en prenant un faux aire coupable et désolé.

Sam éclata de suivit du reste de l'assemblé. Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward. Il riait aussi. J'avais oublié qu'il avait un si beau sourire. Il me regardait avec fierté et avec une certaine crainte comme si il avait peur que je me sois fait mal pendant la bagarre.

- Il y a un chose qui n'a pas changé. Les objets ne reste jamais longtemps en un seul morceau de tes mains.

Sur ceux Edward me gratifia d'un de ses sourires en coin que j'adorai tant.

Si j'avais pu rougir, je l'aurais fait. Il allait pas s'en sortir avec un simple sourire. Je le fusillais du regard. Alice me sauta au coup.

- Wahou. Bella tu a étais extraordinaire. Elle sautillait sur place.

- Heu… Merci.

Elle m'avais manqué. Sa joie de vivre m'avais manqué. Je la pris à mon tour dans mes bras. Au bout d'une minute je la lâchais et la regardais. Son regard était triste.

- Au Bella. Si tu savais comme tu ma manqué !

- Toi aussi. Je lui lâchais mon plus beau sourire.

- Tu nous a manqué à tous dit-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Edward.

- Si tu le dis. Dis je à nouveau glacial. Je ne voulais pas gâcher nos retrouvaille alors j'enchaîner sur ton plus conviviale.

- Alors ça te dit de venir au ciné avec Sam et moi ce soir ?

- Bien sûr ! On va voir quoi ?

- Une nuit en enfer. Le ciné fait une projection spécial.

- Depuis quand aime tu les film d'horreur ?

- Je plaide coupable. Annonça Sam. C'est moi qui oblige Bella à m'accompagner. J'adore voire les gens avoir peur de vampire de contre-façon alors que le vrai danger … C'est à dire moi … est assis juste à coté d'eux. L'ironie de la situation ne manque jamais de me faire rire.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille. Sur ceux on éclata de rire.

Il pensait sûrement à la même chose que moi. La dernière fois que nous étions allé voir un film d'horreur. Sam s'était amusé à courir dans toute la salle de projection à une vitesse qui le rendait invisible aux yeux des humains dans l'obscurité et grattait le haut des têtes des spectateurs quand dans le film, le suspenses était à son comble. Ce qui avait donné des cris dans toute la salle. C'était complètement immature mais nous avais bien fait rire. Puis Edward, essaya de s'approcher de moi. En entendant mon grognement, Sam ce mit entre nous et ce mit à grogner à son tour. Je pris Sam par la main et l'entraînais vers la maison. Au passage Maria me passa la télécommande neuve. ( Quand Danny et moi nous disputions un programme ou pendant les matchs de foot où la mauvaise équipe marquait alors que Sam avait la télécommande dans ses mains. Ce genre d'accident avec la télécommande arrivait souvent !) Je la déposais sur la table. Je sentis une odeur familière. Je me retournais lentement.

- Que me vaut la visite de mon cher époux.

- Bonjour, Bella ça faisais longtemps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mon cher _époux?_  
Qui est cet homme? Je vous laisse spéculer!  
Comment va réagir Edward?


	7. invité surprise 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je tiens à vous prévenir que je sortirai un chapitre tout les deux ou trois jours.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.

Sur ceux bonne lecture.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

PDV SAM

Daniel a eu une mauvaise idée. Ce rapprocher des Cullen était une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi faire souffrir Bella alors quel souffre déjà tant ?

Une odeur me coupa dans mes pensés. Quelle est cette odeur ? C'est affreux ! Elle vient de ce type. Il n'est pas un des nôtres. Il sent vraiment mauvais.

- Que me vaut la visite de mon cher époux. Dit Bella le sourire aux lèvres.

Son époux ? J'était sous le choque. Je balayais du regard le reste du clan et les Cullen. Ils avaient l'air aussi ébahi que moi sauf Daniel, il souriait. La situation avait l'air de l'amuser.

_ Bonjour Bella. Ca faisait longtemps.

_ Trop.

L'homme jeta un regard noir à Edward. Celui ci se mit à grincer des dents. J'en profitait pour examiner l'inconnu. Il était grand, vraiment très grand. Il avait une quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux noir charbon et sa peau mate me fit penser à un indien. Je serais ravi de jouer Cow-boy (référence aux cowboy et aux indiens ^_^) et le virer à coup de pied d'ici. Son odeur est vraiment horrible, que dis je INSUPORTABLE !

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle s'était jeté dans ses bras. Ça y est ; elle était devenu folle. Daniel avait frappé trop fort tout à l'heure.

- Que ce passe t-il ? Judith va bien ? Demanda t-elle après lui avoir déposé un baisé sur la joue.

- Elle va très bien. C'est Sam.

- Il lui est rien arrivé de grave, j'espère !

- Il est mort, Bella.

- Non ! Le visage de Bella s'emplit de tristesse.

- Je voulais pas te l'annoncer de cette façon. Désolé. Mais être entouré de sangsue bloque ma diplomatie.

- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Sangsues …

- Navré.

- Je suis venu te demander si tu voulais bien assister aux obsèques.

- Je suis pas sûre que je serais la bien venue.

- C'est la meute qui m'envoi.

- …

- Bon, l'idée est de moi à la base. Mais la meute te considère comme l'une des nôtres malgré … _ton handicaps_. Si tu ne désire pas venir …

- Bien sûr que je vient lui donner un dernier hommage.

Elle le prit dans ses bras puis elle disparue avec lui dans le néant, après nous avoir fait un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

OoooO

- Son époux ? demandions nous en cœur à Daniel. Il n'était pas difficile à deviner que Daniel était dans la confidence.

- Isabella Black est son nom d'épouse.

Il s'amusait avec nous. Il voulait faire monter le suspense ou alors ne voulait pas parler devant les Cullen. Dans les deux cas, il me tapais sur le système. J'allais exiger des explications supplémentaires mais Edward me pris de cours.

- Elle est … mariée avec Jacob !? Son regard était suppliant. Il regardait Daniel comme si il voulait que celui ci lui dise que c'était faux. Mais Daniel acquiesça.

C'était officiel, elle était complètement cinglé, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avais quelque chose chez elle. D'abord elle était tombé amoureuse d'un vampire alors qu'elle était humaine ( ce qui prouve à quel point elle était cinglé à l'époque.) puis une fois devenue une vampire elle s'accouple avec cet abomination.

Sa mère devait la bercer trop près du mur, c'est sûr ! Ou alors elle avait mal lu le mode d'emploi au moment de sa conception.

J'éclatais de rire. Moi qui croyait que c'était moi le type le plus anormal de la bande, Bella était passé en tête du peloton.

PDV de maria.

Bella mariée. J'y croyais pas. Et avec cette puanteur en plus. Pauvre fille. Elle avait vraiment pas de chance en amour. A son retour, il faudra que je discute de femme à femme avec elle. Elle avait besoin d'aide.

PDV de Clovis

Moi qui pensais que Bella était la plus seine d'esprit de nôtres famille. Finalement cet Edward n'est pas si mal comparé Médor (Référence à Médor le chien, ^_^). Sur ceux, je me joignais aux rire de Sam.

PDV de Daniel

Je savais qu'Edward scrutait mon esprit à la recherche de réponse. Ce n'était pas à moi de lui donner. Je lui adressa à travers mes pensés : « n'insiste pas je te dirais rien » puis je me mis à chantonner dans ma tête.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

(Petite explication :

Jacob est plus vieux car il a commencé à vieillir quand il a rencontré la femme dont il s'est imprégné.)

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Pdv Bella :

L'enterrement avait était très émouvant. Après avoir jeté les cendres de Sam à la mer, la meute, les membre du conseil et leurs femmes s'était réunis autour d'un feu de camp pour raconter la légende de l'alpha Sam, maintenant qu'il était mort, il avait sa propre légende.

J'était gêné, c'était un vampire, un de mon espèce qui était la cause de la disparition de Sam. Mais Seth m'avait rassurer, en me disant qu'à leurs yeux, j'était une des leurs, non un monstre. J'était devenu la vampire Quileute en épousant Jacob. Ça me faisais du bien d'être avec eux même si j'aime être avec mon clan, les Quileutes connaissent la vrai Bella.

Judith était encore enceinte, ce sera leurs quatrième enfants. Jacob était au ange, il allait enfin avoir un garçon après ses trois filles, Luci, Kahédé et Marie ( mon deuxième prénom). Je m'entendais bien avec Judith malgré que je sois l'ex-femme de l'amour de sa vie, Jacob. Le mot Ex-femme n'est pas tout à fait correct, Jacob et moi n'avons jamais divorcé. J'ai juste était déclaré morte (ce est le cas !) et lui veuf.

Judith était la joie de vivre incarné, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je l'aimais beaucoup, j'étais contente qu'ils ce soit trouvés.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, tout le monde était fatigués sauf moi bien sûr, je ne dort pas. Je leur fis au revoir, en leur promettant de revenir les voir.

A la maison, Daniel m'attendait.

- Salut. Dit Danny en me faisant la grimace

_ Salut. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Tu pue !

- J'ai compris, je vais prendre une douche.

Je pris une longue douche bien chaude ; même si je m'étais habitué à l'odeur des loups garous, l'odeur restait désagréable. Un fois propre, j'allais me détendre dans ma chambre. Danny était allongé sur le lit et prenait une fausse pose décontracté.

- Comment fait tu pour supporter ça ?

- L'odeur devient plus supportable avec le temps.

- Si tu le dit.

Je voyais qu'il voulais me dire quelque chose. Il paraissait trop désinvolte pour être honnête.

- Alors comment ils ont pris la visite surprise de Jake ?

- Pour être surpris, ils l'étaient. Mais je ne leurs est rien dit sur ton ex-époux même en pensé. _Il avait insisté sur le mot pensé._

_Bien._

- Tu devrais parlé à Edward. Il était sous le choque. Ça lui a briser le cœur de te savoir marié. _Voilà où il voulait en venir._

- Tu prend sa défense, j'y crois pas ! _j'étais en colère, après tout ce que m'avais fait Edward, il prenait sa défense. Je me sentais trahi._

- Ne t'énerve pas Bella, j'ai discuté avec Edward. Il est …

- Il est partit pour cette Blonde.

- Non. C'est pas ce que tu crois .Il ne sort pas avec Tanya.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

- Et moi, j'ai confiance en mon don et je croyais que toi aussi. Je pensais même que tu avais confiance en moi. Edward ne sort avec personne et n'est sortit avec personne depuis que vous vous êtes séparé.

Il était en colère. Il me fit un baisé sur le front et sortit de ma chambre à pas rapide.

Le don de Danny était infaillible. J'était sous le choque. Il ne m'avais peut-être pas oublié.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Alors votre pronostique pour la suite ?_

_N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !!!_


	8. Tanya

Salut Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir !

Donc voilà la suite. ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PDV Edward**

Un loup garou. Ma Bella avait épousé un clébard. Je me demandais si elle l'aimait plus qu'elle m'avais aimé lorsque nous étions ensemble. Je regrettais tellement d'être partit. Qu'est ce que je croyais ? Que le faite de partir allait empêcher Bella d'être un aiment à problème ? Avec ce cabot, elle avais fait fort. Je me demandais s'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille. Elle ne m'aimait plus. Je lui avais fait trop de mal. Mais l'idée de plus la voir m'étais insupportable. Il fallait que je prenne une décision. J'allais partir courir pour me changer les idées, quand on m'appela :

_- Edward, ne pars pas ! Tanya arrive._

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

_- Tanya, nous apporte des nouvelles de Bella._ Alice s'avançait vers moi avec un sourire sournois. Elle était entrain me cacher ses pensés.

_- Comment Tanya peut-elle avoir des nouvelles de Bella ?_

_- Ça frangin, tu le sera d'une minute à l'autre. Elle arrive._

Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusque là. J'était trop curieux. Je me concentrais sur Tanya, si elle devait bientôt arrivé, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas loin.

Il me fallut pas longtemps pour localiser ses pensés. _« Je suis presser de voir sa tête quand je vais lui annoncer. Alice me vois sûrement venir. Il faut juste qu'elle tienne sa langue. Bon, si je veux garder l'effet de surprise, il ne faut plus que je pense à Bella. J'aurais du prendre ma caméra. L'expression de son visage vaudra le détoure quand il saura. »_

J'était hors de moi. Pourquoi elles se contentaient pas de me dire tout de suite ce qui ce passe ; au lieu de jouer avec moi ? J'allais pas me laisser faire. Je fermais mon visage et m'assis sur un des fauteuils du salon dans une position qui se voulait détendu. Alice alla ouvrir avec le même sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_- Salut Tanya. Contente de te voir._

_- Tu m'étonne !_ Sur ceux, elles éclata littéralement de rire.

_- Je ne lui est rien dis. Je pensé que tu préfèrerai lui apprendre en personne._

_- Merci. _Dit-elle en lancent un clin d'œil à Alice. Puis elle avança vers moi.

_- Bonjour Edward._

_- Bonjour. Tu as fait bon voyage ?_ Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle devine mon impatience.

_- Bien merci._

_- Tu veux que je te prête ma camera ?_

_- Sale, tricheur !_

_- Bon, tu es venu pour voir ma réaction. J'attend._ Je n'était pas très courtois mais elle l'avais cherché.

_- Si tu insiste._ Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux._ J'était en route pour venir prendre de vos nouvelles. Quand j'ai croisé Sammy._

_- « Sammy ». Je vois que êtes intime._ A cette phrase, des images défilèrent dans sa tête. _Voilà ce qui explique l'état de ton chemiser. Je pensais que seuls les hommes humain pouvais satisfaire tes désirs ?_

Si Tanya avais pu rougir, elle serait rouge tomate en ce moment. Elle voulu répondre une réplique sanglante dont elle avait le secret mais Alice prit les devant.

_- Arrête d'embêter Tanya, elle ne t'a rien fait !_ Puis Alice rajouta en pensé « Ce qu'elle a, à dire est intéressent ».

_- Désolé Tanya, Tu est venu pour me dire quelque chose. Vas y._

_- Je préfère ça ! Bon comme je le disais, j'ai croisé Sammy. Je s'avais que c'était un du clan de Bella, alors je suis allé lui parler. Je me suis dis qu'il avais des informations intéressante sur Bella. _( C'était faux, je lisais dans son esprit. Elle lui avait parlé, car « Sammy » était à son goût. Mais je la laissais finir.) _Et bingo, il avait de super scoop._

Elle pris une pause pour mettre un peu de suspense et voir ma réaction. Je restais impassible. Je n'allais pas rentrer dans son jeu même si j'étais impatient de savoir ce qu'elle a bien pu apprendre. Vu que je ne réagissais pas, elle repris.

_- Je sais qui à transformé Bella ! _Je ne pouvais plus cacher ma surprise et ma curiosité.

_- Qui !_

_- Je vois que maintenant que tu fais plus attention à mes parole ! _Elle jouissait.

_- Crache le morceau ! Qui ?_

_- Victoria._

_- Je vais la tuer !_ Tous les muscles de mon corps était contractés, prêt attaquer. Je sentais un afflux de venin dans ma bouche.

_- Tu arrive trop tard_. Elle était aux anges voyant l'effet de ses révélations.

_- Comment ?_ J'était furieux. Je voulais qu'elle me dise tout et maintenant. Elle continuait à cacher ses pensés mais vu ma réaction violente, elle enchaîna rapidement.

_- Des loups garous sont intervenu, ils ont tuer Victoria mais il était trop tard pour Bella. Un des clébards, la pris sous sa protection._

_- Jacob Black…_ Lâchèrent Alice et moi d'une même voix

_- Oui et elle est même marié avec lui !_ Elle pensait nous déstabiliser.

_- On est eu courant._

_- Peut-être mais ce que vous savez pas. C'est qu'elle est divorcé depuis plus de 30 ans._

Il n'était pas trop tard. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Ma Bella pouvait être encore mienne.

**PDV Sam**

J'espère que j'en avait pas trop dit à propos de Bella. Mais comment refuser quelque chose à cette femme ? Une vrai tigresse cette femme.

J'entrais dans le salon, Bella était sur le dos de Daniel et le frappait avec la télécommande. Maria en avais déjà pris une nouvelle dans la commode et cherchait des piles. Bella était occupé , je lui parlerai plus tard.

_- J'ai pris les dernières piles hier pour mon appareil photo._

_- Génial. Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire ce matin quand je suis partit faire les courses !_ Sa voix était sèche et ses yeux remplis de colère. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Maria.

_- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?_

_- Clovis me tape sur le système !_

_- Pourq…_

_- Il osé me dire que je parlé trop !_

_- Je …_

_- C'est pas tout, il dit que je lui laisse jamais en placer une !_

_- Ben…_

_- Comme si j'était une sale égoïste._

_- Tu …_

_- C'est pas ma faute s'il a jamais rien à dire._

_- Il …_

_- Non, mais tu y crois toi. Quel imbécile !_

Ça ne servait à rien de rester planté là, il valait mieux la laisser finir son monologue. Je préférais me retourner vers les inséparables qui avait fini de se battre.

_- Alors, pour quels raisons vous avez torturer cette pauvre télécommande ?_

_- Je sais plus et toi vu l'état de tes vêtements la chasse a été mouvementé. _Bella me lança un clin d'œil.

_- Mouvementé !? Il a plutôt rencontré une horde de pumas enragés !_ Renchérit Daniel

_- Non, juste une tigresse._

_- Mais il n'y a pas de tigre en Alaska_ !? On échangea un regard avec Daniel avant d'éclater de rire.

Sa naïveté me fera toujours rire ! Il nous fallu quelque minutes pour arriver à nous calmer.

_- J'ai croisé une vampire nommé Tanya. Tu devinera jamais ce quel ma dit !_

_- Si je peux pas deviner, je vais pas perdre mon temps à chercher._

_- Tu n'est pas drôle Bella._

_- D'accord. Vas y ! Dis moi !_

_- Edward est célibataire !_

_- C'est ça ton scoop ?_ Elle avait éclaté de rire.

_- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Ne comptai plus sur moi !_

Je filais droit dans ma chambre. Clovis était allongé sur mon lit. Ce qui me fis oublié ma colère et la remplaça par un fou rire.

_- Tu peux te cacher ici tant que tu veux._

_- Merci. Tu la vu ?_

_- Oui. Désolé mon vieux mais t'es bon pour rester cacher un bon moment !_

_- Hum…_

OoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooO

**Et voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

La suite au prochain épisode ! ;)

N'oubliez pas le bouton vers pour donner vos impressions.


	9. Amis ?

Amis du jour Bonjour

Dsl pour tout ce retard. Pour me faire pardonner je vais publier deux chapitre d'un coup. _* Alors suis je pardonner ? *_

****************************************************************

PDV Bella.

Il ne m'avait pas oublié. Cette pensé me rendait heureuse mais je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner. Il m'avait briser le cœur, il m'avait fallu des années et une meute de loup entière pour arriver à me reconstruire. Même si je lui pardonnais, aimerait-il la Bella que je suis devenue ? J'avais bien changé en 40 ans, mon cœur ne battait plus, mes joues ne viraient plus au rose cramoisi à la moindre occasion, je n'avais plus la même odeur et surtout mon corps était froid. Je n'avais pas seulement changé physiquement mais aussi mentalement, j'aimais à présent la vitesse alors qu'avant cela me terrifier, j'aimais me battre et faire du shoping n'était pas la même torture que lorsque j'étais humaine. J'avais changé, je n'étais plus la Bella qu'il avait aimé. Selon Daniel, ce n'était pas important. Il me conseillait de reprendre notre relation depuis le début avec Edward. Reprendre du début ? Comment faire ? C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Je me perdu ainsi dans mes pensés pendant des heures.

C'est Clovis qui me ramena à la réalité. Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer, il me regardait adossé à mon bureau.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non, pas du tout. Tu te cache encore de Maria ?

- Oui et non. J'étais avec Sam dans sa chambre avant qu'il se prenne pour un Boys band. C'est le premier vampire de l'histoire à être aussi mauvais en chant. Et si tu le voyais danser !

- Il a jamais fait les choses comme les autres.

Nos rires se mêlèrent à ceux de Sam qui nous avez entendu notre conversation depuis sa chambre.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Il s'est remis à chanter !

- Il vaut mieux l'ignorer.

- Alice a appelé. Elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait venir nous voir avec Edward et Emmett.

Quand Clovis prononça le nom d'Edward, j'eu un hoquet. Je ne l'avais pas revenu depuis qu'il avait appris que j'étais mariée.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Qu'ils étaient les bienvenu mais que je ne garantissais pas ta présence. J'ai bien fait ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais si la présence d'Edward te gêne, je peux lui demander de ne plus venir chez nous.

- Il ne me dérange pas.

Clovis me regardait avec compassion. Cette conversation prenait une tournure bizarre. Pendant toute ces années auprès de mon clan, aujourd'hui était la première fois que l'on échangeait plus de deux phrases.

- Je sais que l'on n'a jamais était proche mais je suis content de t'avoir parmi nous.

- Heu… Merci.

Je me demandais ce qu'il le poussait à me dire ce genre de chose. Clovis n'avais jamais aimé les sensibleries. Ou voulait-il en venir ? Par chance, Danny entra dans la chambre et mis fin à cette conversation gênante.

- Les Cullen sont arrivés.

- Je vais aller les salués. Clovis ce leva et sortit de la chambre.

- Je vous est dérangé ? Tu fait une drôle de tête.

- Clovis m'a dit qu'il était content de m'avoir dans son clan.

- Et c'est ça qui te tracasse ?

- C'est juste que ça ne lui ressemble pas ce genre de discours.

- Tu sais Bella, on a tous peur que les Cullen réussissent à te récupérer dans leurs clan. Clovis a juste était le premier à oser te le dire.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Un silence pesant s'installa. Je décidait de le rompre.

- Je me plait avec vous. Vous êtes ma famille.

- Juste ta famille d'adoption Bella.

Il avait pris un aire solennel qui ne plaisais pas. Il parlait comme si j'était déjà partit. Il fallait que je lui clou le bec, je voulais mettre fin à cette conversation.

- Si vous croyez que vous allez vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Tu te met le doit dans l'œil ! Allons voir nos invités.

Ma tirade l'avais un peu apaisé mais je voyais qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

- Je te suis.

Ils était tous installés sur la terrasse. Les faibles rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à traverser les nuages faisaient scintiller leurs peau de mille feu. Clovis et Maria devaient être réconcilier puisque qu'elle était assis sur les genoux de Clovis. Lui même entrain de converser avec Sam.. Alice et Edward se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux sans dire un mot. J'était prête à parier qu'elle parlait à Edward à travers ses pensés. Emmett se leva et s'avança vers moi pour me saluer. Il me pris dans ses bras et me serra fort. Si j'avais était encore humaine, il m'aurais brisé en deux. Il m'avait tellement manqué.

- Je suis content de te revoir mais quand même un peu déçu. Je ne pourrais plus jamais te faire rougir. Il pris une expression frustré.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire ; il vaut mieux pas te chercher. Dit-il un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre une réplique sanglante qu'il m'avait aussitôt sauté dessus. Il était très fort mais j'était plus agile et beaucoup plus rapide que lui. J'esquivais facilement ses prises. Il fallu une bonne demi heure pour nous départager. Emmett me plaqua au sol et m'immobilisa.

- Alors sœurette, tu pensai pouvoir me battre ?

Il allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Je transplana, me libérant de son emprise et atterri juste derrière lui. Avant qu'il ce rende compte de ce qui venait de ce passé, je lui attrapais les bras et les coincés dans son dos.

- Finalement tu n'est pas si terrible que ça.

Il poussa un grognement bestial, je sursauta et atterri sur les fesses. Il releva et se mit face à moi.

- Pas si terrible que ça, hein ?

Je me relevais et je m'apprêtais à lui bondir dessus quand Sam se mit entre nous deux.

- Moi aussi je veux m'amuser.

- Tu crois faire le poids face à moi ? Tu n'as aucune chance. Annonça Emmett heureux de pouvoir continuer à ce battre.

Je laissais les deux vampires immature et alla m'assoire près de Danny. Edward me contemplait. Je ne savais pas comment agir avec lui. Fallait-il que je sois encore furieuse envers lui ? Ou devais-je lui pardonner ? Je décidais de faire les deux. Je pris une grande inspiration, me leva et pris la direction d'Edward. Il me regardais avec des yeux hébétés. Je lui tendis ma main :

Ami ?

L'expression de son visage passa par trois étapes, stupéfait ensuite choquer en pour finir émerveiller.

****************************************************************

**Alors ? Vos impressions ?**


	10. Pas trop vite

**Et voilà comme promis le 2nd chapitre. ;) **

**Bonne lecture**

***********************************************************************************************

**Pdv Edward**

Je sais pas si un jour j'arriverais à me faire a l'idée que Bella était aussi solide que n'importe quel vampire. Pour moi, elle restait la fragile et douce Bella. La voire ainsi se battre me rendait anxieux mais aussi fière d'elle. Sam avait interrompu leurs duel. Bella apparu aux cotés de Daniel. Elle était préoccupé et me fixait avec ses somptueux yeux chocolat dorée. J'aurais tant voulu percevoir ses pensés à cet instant. Elle pris une grande inspiration et parcoura la distance qui nous séparait. Sa réaction me surpris. Son visage exprimait aucun sentiment particulier. Etait-elle enfin décidé à me pardonner ? Ou voulait-elle que je parte ?

Bella me tendit sa main.

- Ami ?

J'était stupéfait. Elle me souriait et me parlait sans animosité. Puis le mot ami résonna dans ma tête. Bella voulait que l'on soit juste ami. Avait elle plus de sentiment envers moi ? Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Etre ami était mieux que rien. Bella acceptait enfin de m'adresser la parole. Je pourrai lui parler et avec le temps, elle me pardonnerait. J'était au ange. Je voulais lui répondre mais ma gorge se noua quand je voulu lui répondre. Je n'étais pas prêt à officialiser notre « amitié ». J'espérais plus.

Je lui tendis à mon tour ma main en affichant mon plus beau sourire qu'elle me rendit à son tour.

- Rosalie fête son 100éme son anniversaire. Ça te plairai de venir ? Toute la famille sera réuni. Bien sûr vous êtes tous invité. Dis je en balayant de regard le reste du clan.

- Heu… Bella était hésitante.

Sam et Emmett nous avaient rejoint.

- Un 100éme anniversaire, ça ce rate pas. Il y aura votre cousine ? Sam était enthousiaste. Plus pour Tanya que pour la petite fête mais maintenant Bella ne pouvait plus refuser l'invitation.

- Assurément, Tanya sera la avec son clan.

- Génial.

- On va s'amuser comme des fous, c'est moi qui organise la petite sauterie ! dit Alice.

La soirée passa très vite. A la villa, Esmé guettait notre retour, elle voulait avoir des nouvelles de Bella. Le sourire satisfait que j'affichais lui donna de faux espoir. Elle pensait que Bella m'avait finalement pardonné.

Je là coupais dans c'est songe.

- Bella veut juste être ami avec moi.

- Merveilleux, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant !

- J'aimerais être aussi sûr que toi.

- Je suis de l'avis d'Esmé. Déclara Alice.

Je partis me préparer. Si je me souvenais bien, le marron était la couleur préféré de Bella. J'enfilais un chandail couleur chocolat et un jeans ensuite alla voir Alice dans sa chambre. Jasper bouquinait allongé sur son lit à baldaquin.

- Tu sais où est Alice ?

- Elle est partit tout à l'heure chasser avec Esmé et Carliste.

- Tu peux amener les autres en cours aujourd'hui ?

- Ok. Bonne chance.

Il avait compris ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Je me dirigeais vers ma Volvo grise et pris la route menant à la maison de Bella. Nous étions amis à présent. Un ami pouvait aller chercher un autre ami pour aller au lycée.

J'arrivais devant la villa. Sam était déjà dans leur voiture. Il était furieux. D'après ce que pouvais lire en lui ; tout les matin il était obligé d'attendre Bella. La patience n'était pas son fort. Je me gara devant l'entrée. Daniel sortit le premier, ma présence le désarçonna. Il me salua et alla se poster près de la voiture de Sam. Bella surgit deux minutes plus tard. Elle fut surprise de me voir.

- Salut.

- Salut.

- Je peux t'amener au lycée ?

- …

- Tu as peur que je te morde ? Dis-je avec un sourire en coin

- Pas du tout mais je préfère monter avec ma famille. Dit-elle gêné

- Je comprend.

Je ne pu cacher ma déception. J'étais aller trop vite. Il fallait être plus patient. Je l'avais perdu une fois, je prendrais pas le risque de la perdre une seconde fois. J'attendrais de pouvoir avoir une seconde chance. Daniel s'avança jusqu'à nous.

- Tu monte avec lui ou doit-on t'attendre ? Sam commence sérieusement s'impatienter. Demanda Daniel

- J'arrive. Je te préviens je monte à l'avant ! Avertit Bella.

- Hors de question ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour !

Bella se tourna vers moi me lança « Une prochaine fois » puis transplana directement à coté de Sam avant que Daniel est eu le temps de rejoindre la voiture.

- Tricheuse ! Vermine ! Scélérate ! Crapule ! Fripouille !

- Tu vas pas nous citer le dictionnaire !

Leurs voiture démarra à toute vitesse et disparu à travers les arbres.

Elle avais dit « Une prochaine fois ». Cela voulait-il que son refus n'est pas définitif ?

**Pdv Bella**

J'était en retard comme d'habitude. Sam allait nous piquer une crise. J'allais transplané directement dans la voiture mais je changeais d'avis. Il valait mieux éviter d'énerver Sam. Je pris mon sac et dis au revoir à Clovis et Maria. Je fus surprise par Edward. Il m'attendait adossé à sa Volvo.

- Salut

- Salut

- Je peux t'amener au lycée ?

- …

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Cette scène me rappelait, la première fois où il était venu me chercher chez moi à Forks.

- Tu as peur que je te morde ? Dit-il avec son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

Si je montais avec lui sa voix velouté et son odeur envoûtante me ferait craquer. Il était trop tôt. Je n'était pas prête. A cet instant, je compris qu'il n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour que je lui pardonne.

- Pas du tout mais je préfère monter avec ma famille. Dis-je gêné de lui mentir.

- Je comprend.

Il était déçu. Je me promis de lui redonner le sourire aujourd'hui

- Tu monte avec lui ou doit-on t'attendre ? Sam commence sérieusement s'impatienter. Demanda Daniel qui nous avait rejoins.

- J'arrive. Je te préviens je monte à l'avant !

- Hors de question ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour !

Je pivota vers Edward lui lança « Une prochaine fois ! » pour qu'il comprennent qu'un jour lui et moi, nous nous retrouverons puis transplana directement à coté de Sam avant que Daniel est eu le temps de rejoindre la voiture.

- Tricheuse ! Vermine ! Scélérate ! Crapule ! Fripouille ! Criait Daniel en s'installant à l'arrière.

- Tu vas pas nous citer le dictionnaire ! Dis-je pour couper son flot de parole.

Sam démarra et pris la route du lycée. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, Edward n'avait pas bougé. J'espérais de ne pas l'avoir blessé.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Le petit bouton vert, please ?**


	11. L'anniversaire de Rosalie

PDV Bella

Les cours fini, Maria et moi décidâmes d'aller acheter un cadeau pour Rosalie. Nous n'avions aucune idées de ce qu'on pourrait bien lui offrir. Elle possédait déjà tout, tout comme le reste des Cullen. Il nous fallût trois bonne heure de shoping pour trouver le cadeau parfait. Quand je les vu j'ai pensé à elle. Un superbe miroir de l'époque Louis XVI. Maria était folle de rage, elle le voulait pour remplacer son miroir Baroque que j'avais cassé quelque semaine auparavant. J'avais du lui promettre une journée de shoping entière. Pour quelle consente à le laisser pour Rosalie. J'inviterais Alice, elle sera aux anges. Ensuite il nous fallu trouver des robes de circonstance. Alice avait du organiser une fastueuse soirée. Je pris la robe la plus simple que j'ai pu trouver. Ce fut un autre histoire avec Maria. L'hôtesse de caisse était venu nous annoncer la fermeture que Maria n'avait pas fait son choix. Finalement elle pris une splendide robe rouge, un peu trop voyante à mon goût. J'étais heureuse que cette sortie entre fille se termine.

Il nous fallut deux autres heures pour nous préparer j'étais stressé. Rosalie et moi n'avons jamais était de bonne amie. Elle me détestait et doit encore me mépriser. Tout le monde était ravi de cette invitation.

_- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?_ Me demanda Maria.

_- Je suis pas vraiment alaise._

_- Tu vas pas nous gâcher la soirée ! Pour une fois que nous avons l'occasion de sortir !_

_- Laisse Bella tranquille. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle à accepté pour faire plaisir._ Daniel avait pris ma défense.

Maria tourna les talons et ce dirigea vers la voiture de Clovis pendant que Daniel m'examinait de la tête aux pieds.

_- J'ai un truc qui cloche ?_ demandais-je inquiète.

_- Je t'avais jamais vu en robe. Tu es magnifique !_

_- Merci._

_- Tu vas faire un malheur ce soir !_

_- Ne parle pas de malheur, s'il te plait._

Daniel me tendit son bras que je pris. J'étais surprise que Sam ne soit pas dans la voiture, lui qui était toujours ponctuel.

_- Sam n'est pas encore prêt ?_

_- Presque. Je crois qu'il est amoureux._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Je n'ai pas encore osé utiliser mon don sur lui mais le faite qu'il a passé l'après midi à choisir son costume ne laisse pas de place au doute._

_- Notre Sammy devient grand !_

Il nous fallu un grand effort pour ne pas rire. Nous savions que les super oreilles de Sam nous écouté. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour nous rejoindre.

_- Je ne suis pas AMOUREUX ! _Cracha Sam en montant dans la voiture.

_- Sam tu t'es versé le flacon de parfum sur la tête ?_ Demandais-je en me bouchant le nez.

_- Tu cocotte, mon vieux !_ rajouta Danny et ouvra les fenêtres en grand.

_- Heureusement que les vampire n'on pas besoin de respirer. _Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Sam se contenta de grogner et démarra la voiture. Nous prime la tête du cortège suivi de Maria et Clovis.

Par chance le trajet fut court. Sam avait vraiment mit beaucoup trop de parfum.

Daniel sortit de la voiture et m'ouvra la porte comme le gentlemen qu'il était.

Esmé nous attendait à l'entrée. J'était heureuse de la revoir. Quand je vu sa tenu, je me suis dit que nous avions bien fait de nous habiller pour l'occasion. Elle s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras avec tendresse.

_- Bella, si tu savais à quel point tu ma manqué. Je suis contente que tu sois là._

_- Moi aussi. Laisse moi te présenter ma famille._ Esmé tressailli quand je prononça « _ma famille_ ». Je fis mine de ne pas avoir remarqué. _Je te présente Maria, Clovis, Daniel et le jeune homme à la forte odeur c'est Sam._

_- Ravie de faire votre connaissance_. Dit Esmé avec la plus grande politesse.

-_ Et je vous présente Esmé._ Dis-je à mes amis.

_- Merci, de nous avoir invités. _Remercia Maria en serrant la main d'Esmé.

Leur nouvelle maison ressemblait énormément à celle de Forks. Elle était immense et éclairée. Grâce aux grandes baies vitrées, je pouvais voir dans le salon la superbe décoration pour les festivités. Daniel me susurra à l'oreille.

_- Tout va bien ce passer._

Je lui fis un sourire et m'accrocha plus fort à son bras. Esmé nous amena aux autres convives et fit les présentations.

_- Les amis je vous présente le clan Marks. Elle se tourna vers les Dénali. Voici Bella, Maria, Clovis, Daniel et Sam._

Ensuite elle s'adressa à mon clan.

_- Vous connaissez déjà Alice, Edward et Emmett. Voilà Rosalie la reine de cette soirée, Jasper, mon mari Carliste et nos cousins les Dénali. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen et Eleazar._

Carmen s'approcha de moi.

_- Contente de te revoir. Si j'avais su que tu étais la Bella dont les Cullen pleuraient la perte, je t'aurais prévenu de qui nous étions. Je suis désolé de ce qui arrivé chez nous. Tu as du penser à un traquenard._

_- Ce n'est rien._ Dis-je pour mettre fin à la conversation. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça maintenant.

Je fis une risette à Danny pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devais pas me laisser seule.

_- Tu es superbe !_ Déclara Edward. Je sursautais car je ne l'avais pas entendu arrivé.

_- Merci. Heu … Toi aussi._

Il me fis un magnifique sourire avant de partir jouer du piano. Tous les couples se mirent à danser, Sam et Tanya y compris.

_- On va danser ? _Me demanda Danny.

_- Il en est hors de question !_

_- Soit sympas._

_- Je n'aime pas danser._

_- Moi, je veux bien danser._ Dit Kate avec un sourire séducteur à Danny sans me jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

Danny me regarda, attendant ma bénédiction. Le traître savait que je n'aurais pas le cœur à l'empêcher de s'amuser.

_- Vas-y._ Crachais-je en le fusillant du regard.

_- Je vois qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux._ Me lança Irina.

_- Je n'ai jamais assisté à un anniversaire chez les vampires. Comment ça se passe ? _Demandais-je

_- Généralement on passe la soirée à danser._

_- Génial ! _dis-je ironiquement.

Irina passa l'heure à me parler. Par chance, elle alimentait seule la conversation. J'avais juste à lâcher un « Ha ! » ou un « Hum… » de temps en temps. Je ne saurais même pas dire de quoi nous parlions mais elle avait l'air de trouver le sujet passionnant. C'est Rosalie qui vint me sauver des griffes d'Irina. Je lui en serais reconnaissante le reste de mon existence.

_- Tu as changé._ Affirma Rosalie.

_- Je peux pas en dire autant de toi. Tu est toujours aussi belle._

_- Merci. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu. Tu sais ; la famille n'était plus la même sans toi._

_- …_

Je restais figeais. Je la regardais hébété, je n'arrivais pas à croire que ces mots soit sortit de la bouche de Rosalie. Elle qui me méprisait tant.

_- Tu veux bien aller te promener avec moi dans le jardin ?_

Je fis signe que oui de la tête et la suivi.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Merci à tous pour vos review !!!!!**

**Ça fait vraiment plaisir !**


	12. Retournement

**Bonjour,**

**Désolé pour cette longue absence, c'était la folie au boulot. Mais pour me faire pardonner le chapitre est deux fois plus long ( Alors Pardonner ?) .**

**Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.**

****************************************************

**Pdv Bella**

Rosalie et moi étions installé près de la fontaine qui trônait au milieu du jardin. Elle me contempla longuement avant de m'adresser la parole, ses cheveux lâché flottaient sous l'effet du vent.

- Tu sais quand Edward à décidé que nous devions partir pour te laisser vivre te vie d'humaine, notre famille s'est déchiré. Tu nous a beaucoup manqué.

- Mais tu me déteste !

- C'est pas toi que je n'aimais pas. C'était le faite que tu veuille abandonner ton humanité. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour redevenir humain.

Rosalie me regardait avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. Si elle avais pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. La souffrance déformait son si beau visage.

- Je t'en supplie, pardonne à Edward. Je veux que nous soyons à nouveau une famille.

- Je suis pas prête. Votre départ ma fait énormément de mal. J'ai besoin de temps pour évacuer la rancœur que j'ai accumulé pendant 40 ans.

- Quand tu dis besoin de temps, tu veux dire que tu lui pardonnera ?

- Oui.

- Oh, merci Bella. Dit-elle en me sautant au cou.

- Mais ne dit rien à Edward. La supplie-je.

- Compte sur moi. Je n'y penserai même pas !

- Merci.

- Et si nous allions ouvrir mes cadeaux ! Rosalie affichait un sourire satisfait.

J'était contente que nous soyons enfin amie. Rosalie reçu beaucoup de cadeaux, surtout des voitures et des vêtements de grande marque. Le miroir lui avait beaucoup plu. Elle insista pour qu'Emmett l'installe immédiatement dans leur chambre. Maria raconta à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait choisi le miroir seule et qu'elle avait un goût indiscutable en la matière. Après avoir déballé tous les présents, Rosalie alla remplacer Edward au piano. Entre temps Danny m'avait rejoins.

- Tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir lâcher tout à l'heure ?

- Non. Tu t'es amuser ?

- Beaucoup. Kate ma avouer qu'elle avait le béguin pour moi.

- Tu as utiliser ton pouvoir ! La pauvre !

- Pour qui tu me prend ! J'en est pas eu besoin.

- Et toi tu l'aime ?

- Elle est jolie mais elle n'est pas Jade.

- Désolé.

Nous restâmes longtemps immobile à regarder les autres danser. Sam ne quittait pas d'une semelle Tanya. Celle ci le regardait avec vénération. C'était beau a voire. Si on m'avais dit que notre Sam pouvait tomber amoureux, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Il à toujours était très sociable mais cependant aimait sa solitude sentimentale et ne l'avait jamais caché. Danny lui s'ennuyait, il voulait aller danser. C'étais hypocrite de ma part de l'empêcher de s'amuser.

- Tu devrais inviter Kate pour une autre danse.

- Tu va te retrouver seule.

- C'est pas grave. Toute façons, j'ai soif. Je vais dire au revoir au Cullen puis j'irais chasser.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour dire bonsoir au Cullen. Alice avait bien essayé de me faire rester mais j'ai protesté une soif pressante. Elle n'insista pas. J'avais dépassé la fontaine du jardin quand Edward me rattrapa.

- Bella attend ! Dit-il de sa voix velouté. Je me retournais lentement vers lui.

- Je dois aller chasser.

- Je peux t'accompagner ? Son regard était suppliant.

- Oui. Répondais-je simplement.

Nous partîmes tout les deux en silence vers la forêt. Trois pumas plus tard il m'adressa enfin la parole.

- Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'es fait. Si j'avais pu imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer, je ne saurais jamais partit. Je pensais faire ça pour ton bien. Et je …

- Je sais tout ça. Le coupais-je.

Nous restâmes tout deux immobile. Il attendait que je poursuive mais aucun mot ne sort ais de ma bouche. Je sentais ses yeux me fixer. J'étais incapable de le regarder. Tout ce mélangeait dans mon esprit. Sam et Daniel s'était trouvé leur moitié même si ce dernier ne voulait pas l'avouer de peur de salir la mémoire de Jade. Il ne restait plus que moi. J'avais mon âme sœur devant moi et je ne pouvais rien faire, plutôt la peur qu'il m'abandonne à nouveaux m'empêchais de faire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais lui crier mon amour mais je restais là pétrifier. Edward avança d'un pas dans ma direction puis deux, vu que je ne réagissais pas continua jusqu'à moi.

- Je … Je t'aime. Les mots qu'il prononça résonnaient dans ma tête.

Il pris mon menton dans sa main si douce et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Je savais qu'à l'instant où je croiserais le son regard couleur topaze, je serais perdu. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé, l'intensité de ses prunelles me fis défaillir. Il rapprochait dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes. Je le laissais faire. J'en avais envie autant que lui. Il déposa d'abord un baiser chaste sur ma bouche et attendit ma réaction. Vu que je ne réagissais pas, il m'embrassa à nouveau mais avec fougue cette fois. Nos lèvres bougeaient en harmonie, ses bras fort m'enlaçais de plus en plus fort. J'avais mes mains dans ses cheveux tant dit la sienne descendait au creux de mes rein. Je sentais un courant électrique parcourir tout mon corps. J'aurais voulu que se baisé dure à jamais. Ce fut lui qui du arrêter nos retrouvailles. Je fit une moue de désapprobation qui le fit rigoler.

- Je t'aime. Arrivais-je enfin à prononcer après avoir repris mes esprits.

- Moi encore plus ! Rajouta t-il.

Je sautais à son coup pour l'embrasser violemment. Il fut surpris mais ne fit rien pour me repousser. Notre étreinte dura des heures néanmoins ne dura pas assez longtemps à notre goût.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit allongé, ma tête sur son torse marmonéen profitant de cet instant magique.

******

Le soleil commençait à apparaître derrière les montagnes que nous étions toujours allongé l'un contre l'autre immobile. Je me demandais comment j'allais annoncer la nouvelle à mon clan ? Et surtout que signifier notre réconciliation ? Devrais-je quitter mon clan pour partir vivre avec les Cullen ? Je ne voulais pas déménager mais je ne pouvais pas demander à Edward d'abandonner sa famille. Toutes ses questions tournaient tellement dans ma tête que j'en avais le tournis. Il fallait que je me confit à quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais pas en parler à Edward, J'avais besoin de mon confident ou plutôt de mes deux confidents, Jake et Danny. Eux seuls pourrons me conseiller.

- Il faut que je rentre. Dis-je tout bas.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, ma famille doit s'inquiéter.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Alice à du les prévenir. Ça fait des semaines qu'elle guette notre réconciliation.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas mais je pense vraiment qu'il est temps je rentre.

- OK. Je t'accompagne.

- Pas la peine. Je préfère être seule pour annoncer la nouvelle à ma famille.

- Je n'insiste pas.

- Merci.

Je déposais un baiser prude sur ses lèvres et partit en direction de la maison sans me retourner. Je profitais du trajet pour réfléchir. Une chose était sûr, j'aimais Edward. Et je lui avais pardonné d'une certaine manière mais je ne lui faisais pas confiance.

Je m'arrêtais devant la villa et tendis l'oreille. Maria et Clovis étaient dans le salon. Maria commentait l'anniversaire de Rosalie à Clovis qui lui écoutait avec une patience incroyable. Danny lui était dans sa chambre, il écoutait de la musique. Je transplana directement dans son entre.

Il était allongé sur son lit avec des horribles draps jaune poussin aux rayures bleu ciel, entrain de lire un livre de Stéphanie Meyer . Mon apparition impromptue le surpris. Il en était tombé de son lit.

- Tu essaie de me tuer ! J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Dit-il tandis qu'il se relevait.

- Tu est déjà mort ! Je ramassais le livre tombé à terre et lui tendis.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. La prochaine fois frappe avant d'entrer !

- Sam n'est pas encore rentré ?

- Non. Lui et Tanya sont entrain de déboiser la forêt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bella tu ne changera jamais. Dit-il en se bidonnant.

- Tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit aussi tordu que toi ! Répliquais-je

Nous nous assîmes tout les deux sur le lit confortable de Danny. Il pris une grande respiration et poursuivit.

- Alice nous à dit que tu as passé une excellente fin de soirée.

- Je dois l'avouer.

- Alors, tu lui as pardonné ?

- Je crois.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Enfaîte, je suis venu te demander quelque chose. Je voulais savoir si ça te plairait de voir une vrai meute de loups garous de près ?

- Les cabots qui pue ?

- Heu … oui. Il sont très gentil. Et puis ça fait longtemps que nous avons pas pris de vacance. Je pourrais te montrer où j'ai vécu et …

- Tu tien vraiment que je t'accompagne.

- Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation cependant c'est la vérité.

- On part quand ?

- Maintenant. Dis-je en me levant.

- Maintenant ! Répétât-il surpris.

- Oui, prend tes affaires on y vas. On laissera une lettre aux autres pour leurs expliquer.

- Pourquoi partir comme des voleurs ? Maria et Clovis sont dans le salon. Il suffirait de leur dire.

- Ils vont me poser des questions sur Edward et je n'est pas envie d'y répondre.

- Ce n'est pas une raison de faire ça à nos amis mais c'est toi qui décide. Nous partons pour longtemps ?

- Je sais pas, quelques jours ou peut être plus.

- Hum…

- Je vais préparer mes affaire et écrire la lettre. Je revient dans dix minutes.

- OK !

Je transplana dans ma chambre et tendis l'oreille pour savoir ce que faisait Maria et Clovis. Elle était encore entrain de parler de la soirée, heureusement que les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer car Maria ne prenait pas la peine de prendre de pause entre chaque phrases. Pauvre Clovis, il était obliger d'écouter patiemment qu'elle termine. Je m'activais à faire mes bagages. Une fois fini, je pris le papier à lettre dans mon bureau et commença à écrire.

_Salut à tous !_

_Danny et moi somme partit en vacance._

_On revient bientôt._

_Bella_

Je pris la feuille et la jeta dans la corbeille en osier. Et recommença.

_Mes chers amis_

_J'ai besoin d__e m'éloigner pour réfléchir._

_Danny à accepté de m'accompagner._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous partons._

_Je vous appellerais pour vous donnez des nouvelles._

Ça n'allais pas tout. Mon brouillon alla rejoindre son frère dans la poubelle.

_Ma chère famille._

_J'ai besoin de m'éloigné pour réfléchir._

_Danny à accepté de m'accompagner._

_On revient bientôt._

_Je vous aime._

_Bella_

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas faire mieux aujourd'hui alors je pris la lettre et la déposa sur le lit. J'aurais aimé pouvoir leurs dire notre destination mais je savais qu'ils viendraient me chercher dès qu'ils auraient trouvé le mot. Je pris mon portable et le mis sur mon bureau puis transplana dans la chambre de Danny. Il était adossé au mur, deux gros sac à ses pieds.

- Je suis prêt ! dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ses bagages.

- Super, j'ai laissé un mot sur mon lit. Allons y !

Je pris mes sacs dans une main et posa l'autre sur l'épaule de Danny et transplana à Forks. Le temps était maussade et pluvieux, ce qui était naturel ici.

- Où somme nous ?

- Devant la maison des Cullen à Forks. C'est le seul endroit où je sais que je peux transplané sans risque. Personne vient ici.

La maison n'avais pas changé même si maintenant le jardin était recouvert de mauvaise herbe. Quand les Cullen reviendrons vivre à Forks, ils aurons énormément de travail pour rendre son aspect au parc.

**PDV Edward**

Je pris mon temps pour rentrer à la villa. Je voyais déjà la scène de mon retour ; Toute la famille me sautant au coup, me répétant un « Je t'avais bien dit que tout rentrerais dans l'ordre ». Esmé aux anges me demandant, quand Bella rentrera a la maison et Alice sautant partout dans la maison comme un lutin à ressort. Mais rien de tout ce ci se passa. La famille était réuni autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Ils essayaient de cacher leurs pensés. C'est Alice qui se leva et pris la parole.

- Edward, je sait pas comment te l'annoncé… Le nom de Bella flottait dans tous les esprits.

- Bella est en danger ? Demandais-je affolé.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Alice n'osait pas me regarder.

- Non. Elle est partit. Répondit Rosalie.

J'était sous le choque. Je venais juste de la quitter, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait et voulait l'annoncer à son clan.

- Impossible !!! Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas marrant ! Dis-je hébété.

Je sondais leurs pensés à la recherche de réponses. Alice avais eu une vision de Bella s'enfuyant avec Daniel après avoir déposé un mot sur son lit. Je ne pris pas le temps de demander plus d'explication. Je couru le plus vite qu'il m'étais possible de courir. Alice et Esmé me suivaient mais arrivaient pas a tenir la distance, j'étais trop rapide.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer et frappa sur la grande porte en ébène. Maria ouvrit.

- Bonjour Edward. Entre je t'en pris.

- Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à Bella.

- Bella ? Elle n'est pas là. Je pensé qu'elle était avec toi. Alice nous a dit que vous vous étiez réconcilier.

- C'est vrai mais nous nous somme séparé tôt ce matin.

- Elle est sûrement partit se promener avec Daniel. Dit Sam tandis qu'il alla ouvrir à Alice et Esmé.

Elles rentra dans la maison et saluèrent les Marks et Tanya assise sur le canapé.

- J'ai eu vision. Bella à laissé une lettre sur son lit. Annonça Alice.

Clovis se leva et s'approcha d'Alice.

- Une lettre ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Elle est partit avec Daniel. Ils avaient des bagages avec eux.

**PDV Sam**

Notre Bella serait partit ?! Je couru vers sa chambre à grande enjambé et ouvra la porte avec force. Elle ce décrocha et tomba parterre dans un grand vacarme.

Il y avait bien un mot sur son lit. Je voulais le prendre mais Edward m'avait précédé.

- Donne moi la moi, elle ne t'es pas destiné ! Dis-je avec rage. Si Bella était partit, c'était de sa faute, j'en était sure.

Il me tendit la lettre et je la lis à voix haute pour ma famille.

- La sorcière à raison, Bella et Danny sont partit. Dis- effondré.

Je me jetais sur Edward, j'avais perdu ma meilleur amis à cause de lui. Ce fut Alice et Tanya qui vint nous séparés.

- Ne te met pas dans un état pareil. Bella à marqué qu'ils reviennent bientôt. Voulu me rassurer, Tanya.

- J'y crois pas ! Tu prend sa défense ! Criais-je en montrant Edward du doigt.

- Ce n'est pas la faute d'Edward si cette fille est cinglé!

- Bella n'est pas folle ! C'est toi qu'il les de pensé ça d'elle. Sortez de notre maison, vous êtes plus les bien venu ici.

Les Cullen sortirent un par un de la chambre de Bella mais Tanya ne bougea pas. Elle me regardais avec des yeux suppliant.

- Toi aussi tu n'est plus la bien venu chez nous.

Mes paroles me brisa autant le cœur que le sien mais je pouvais pas sortir avec une femme ami avec ces monstres.

Clovis pris son portable et tentât d'appeler Bella mais la sonnerie de son portable retentit dans la pièce. Le téléphone de Bella était posé sur son bureau à coté du papier à lettre qu'elle avait utilisé pour son mot.

- Elle va nous revenir. Il nous faut patienter. Affirma Maria.

- Elle ne dit pas où elle est partit ni quand elle compte revenir. Dit Clovis en examinant l'écriture de Bella.

- Peut être mais elle dit qu'ils compte revenir. Ajoutais-je plein d'espoirs

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Donnez votre avis c'est important !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Puis une review ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**C'est le petit bouton vert ;)**


	13. Les loups

**Salut,**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un review et bonne lecture.**

************************************************************************

**PDV Daniel**

Bella pris ses sacs dans une main et posa l'autre sur mon épaule et transplana. Le temps était maussade et pluvieux, ce qui était parfait pour les vampires.

- Où somme nous ? disais-je en regardant la magnifique villa blanche vaguement familière dont le jardin était recouvert de mauvaise herbe.

- Devant la maison des Cullen à Forks. C'est le seul endroit où je sais que je peux transplané sans risque. Personne vient ici. Répondit Bella.

- Alors, où sont les cabots puants?

- A 55 kilomètre au nord.

- Qu'attendons nous ?

- Je devrais peut-être les prévenir avant.

- Pourquoi ? Ce sont tes amis ou non ?

- Les miens, pas les tiens. En tout cas, pas encore.

Je n'aimais pas le ton de sa voix et elle refusait de me regarder dans les yeux. Bella me cachait quelque chose. Il fallait que je sache, j'activais mon don.

- Que veux tu dire par se sont TES amis et pas les miens ?

- Les Quileutes vont vouloir te tuer quand ils vont te voir.

- Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

- Tu as activé ton don !! Ce n'est pas juste !

- Moi, je vais te dire ce qui n'est pas juste. C'est le fait que tu veuille me faire affronter une bande de chiots enragés ! Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mais là tu dépasse les bornes ! Il faut que tu apprenne à réfléchir avant d'agir. A ton avis comment réagira notre famille quand ils vont apprendre notre départ ? Tu a pensé à Sam ? Tu est celle dont il est le plus proche.

Bella avait vraiment perdu la tête. J'avais acceptais de partir avec elle car je savais que si j'avais refusé, elle serait parti seule. Elle était perdu, elle avais besoin d'un ami avec elle et je n'avais aucune confiance en ces clébards. Il fallait que j'arrive à m'éloigner de Bella quelque minute pour pouvoir téléphoner à Clovis. Je devais les rassurer. Nous prenions toujours les décisions ensemble, ce n'est pas dans notre habitude de partir seuls, ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude.

- Je veut juste rendre visite à un ami, accompagné de mon meilleur ami. J'ai besoin de vous deux, pour prendre une décision. Avoua t'elle tout bas. Elle réfléchissait. Il y avais une petite ride entre ses sourcils.

- Attend moi ici. Je vais aller voir les Quilleute pour les avertir de ta présence.

- Je vais en profiter pour aller chasser.

Elle partit sans ce retourner. Je savais qu'elle risqué rien avec cette meute mais je n'était pas rassuré. Je cachais nos valise et voulu prendre mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon or il avait disparue. Quand Bella à t'elle pu avoir l'occasion de me le voler ? Je serais prêt à parier qu'elle la pris lors du transplanage. J'irais en ville pour les appeler. J'avais besoin de boire avant de prendre le risque de m'approcher des humains.  
Je partis donc chasser au sud, la direction opposé des loups. Je me concentrais pour trouver une proie idéal mais une odeur, plutôt plusieurs odeurs attira mon attention. Je me dirigeait vers elles. Des vampires. Leurs odeur ne m'étais pas familière. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Ils ne savaient peut être pas pour les clebs. Je devais les prévenir. Je m'approchais bruyamment pour signaler ma présence. Je ne voulais pas que par l'effet de surprise, ils se sentent en danger et m'attaque. Il y avait cinq vampire réuni autour d'un autre apparemment gravement blessé.

- Bonjour. Dis-je avec la plus grande courtoisie.

- Qui est tu ? Que nous veux tu ?

- Je me nomme Daniel Marks. J'ai sentit votre odeur, je voulait vous prévenir pour les clebs mais voyant l'état de votre ami, je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant.

L'un d'eux, un grand vampire aux cheveux cendrés habillé de noir avec une longue veste lacérer par des griffes avança jusqu'à moi.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Mathias. Désolé pour l'accueil. Je te présente mon clan. Rémi, Noé, Méline, Josef et mon frère Lucien. Que fait tu dans cette forêt infesté de ces saletés de loups ?

- Je suis en vacance avec une amie. Menti-je. Ils venaient de se faire attaquer par les clébards. Il n'aurait pas été content d'apprendre que je suis censé être ami avec eux. Je devais en savoir plus sur ce clan. Me don me sera très utile comme toujours.

- En vacance ? Ici ? dit-il surpris.

- Oui, mon ami a vécu à Forks, il y a bien longtemps alors qu'elle était humaine. C'est une sorte de pèlerinage. Et vous que faite vous à Forks ?

- Nous voulons récupérer ce territoire aux loups. Cet endroit est parfait pour nous.

Les clébards sont en guerre. Bella a bien choisit son moment pour venir voir ses amis. Il fallait que je la prévienne.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils était une dizaines. J'espère pour vous que vous avez de super dons.

- Méline peut déplacer les objets par la pensé et Noé contrôle l'eau, il peut créer de puissant geyser, il a aussi un autre clan alliée en route pour venir nous aider. M'informa Mathias.

- Pourquoi tu lui dit tout ça ? On ne le connais même pas. Demanda Méline folle de rage. La cruauté se lisait sur le visage de la brunette.

- J'en sais rien, c'est sortit tout seul. Dit-il ahuri. Il se retourna vers et me regarda d'un air suspect.

Je devais partir d'ici et vite. Je n'avais aucune chance contre six vampires.

- Ben, bonne chance à toi et à ton clan. Je vais continuer mon pèlerinage. Décrétais-je en me retournant prêt à m'aller.

Un main se posa fermement sur mon épaule, m'empêchant de faire le moindre pas pour partir. Je gardais mon calme et me retourna.

- Tu n'ira nul part. Annonça l'homme avec un sourire malicieux

**Pdv Bella**

J'arrivais chez Jacob. Judith était entrain d'étendre le linge dans le garage. Lucie, Kahédé et Marie jouaient à la corde à sauter devant la maison. Kahédé me reconnu et me sauta au coup. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père, cheveux noir corbeau et une jolie peau doré. Ma gorge me brûlait cependant la douleur était supportable, j'aurais dû aller chasser avant de venir.

- Salut taty Bella. Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

- Bonjour ma chérie. Pas maintenant, peut être plus tard. Je cherche ton père, tu sais ou il est ?

- Il est partit patrouiller avec le reste de la meute.

- Patrouiller à son age ?

- Oui, il chasse les sangsues buveuse de sang. Heu… Désolé j'avais oublier que toi aussi tu …

- Ce n'est rien Kahédé. La coupais-je. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'était un monstre.

- Bonjour Bella, que nous vos le plaisir te visite ? Dit la voix de Judith derrière moi.

- Salut Juth ! Je vois que le petit arrive bientôt !

- Oui, plus qu'un mois à attendre. Je suis pressé, si je continue à grossir, je ne verrais plus mes pieds. Dit-elle, son sourire joviale aux lèvres.

- Vous avez trouvé un nom pour Junior ?

- Billy. Comme sont grand père.

- C'était un homme merveilleux. Il m'a beaucoup aidé après ma transformation. Quand Jake patrouillait, il venait me tenir compagnie. Il m'appris à sculpter le bois.

Je regrettais énormément Billy. C'était un homme plein de sagesse et de bonté. Une fois lorsqu'il m'apprenait à sculpter, il s'était coupé le bout du doit. La veine principale de son index était sectionné, il y avait de l'hémoglobine partout. C'était la première fois que je me trouvais en présence de sang humain. Mes iris était devenu noire et un feu incandescent brûlait ma gorge. J'avais bloqué ma respiration et pris mes jambes à mon coup. J'était morte de honte de m'être enfuit de la sorte au lieu de l'aider. Il fallut à Jacob plus d'une semaines pour me retrouver. Malgré l'incident Billy continua à venir me rendre visite.

- J'aurais aimé l'avoir connue. Dit Judith avec regrets.

- Kahédé m'a dit que Jake était partit patrouiller. C'est pas un peu dangereux pour lui de se transformer à son age ?

- Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, nous manquons d'effectif ces temps ci.

- D'effectif ?

- Jake te racontera tout des qu'il sera rentré.

Si la meute avais perdu un autre de leur membre Jake ou Seth m'en aurais informé. Si Jake avais du reprendre du service, c'est que la meute devais être en danger.

*************************************************************************

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**REVIEW = TEASER**


	14. un nouveau énemi

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tiens à m'excuser, car j'avais promis dans le précédent chapitre d'envoyer un teaser pour chaque reviews mais ce fut impossible car mon ordinateur commence à rendre l'âme. Mon problème informatique étant réglé, je vous promets que vous recevrez le teaser promis pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Bon voilà, bonne lecture !**

**Pdv Bella**

Attendre Jacob était insoutenable, plutôt le faite de ne rien savoir sur le danger potentiel de mes amis était intolérable. Pour patienter, je décidais de jouer avec les filles de Judith. Je les prenais chacune à son tour sur mon dos et faisais le tour de la propriété à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elles avaient toujours aimées ça, surtout la plus jeune, Marie. Quand l'odeur de Jack parvint à mes narine, un bouffé de soulagement m'envahi. Je déposais Marie au sol, l'embrassa sur le front et couru vers mon loup préféré. Jacob avait l'air épuisé.  
- Jake ! Que ce passe t-il ? Jud m'a dit que vous étiez en sous effectifs.  
- Salut Bella ! Quel accueil ! Dit-il surpris de me voir.  
- Bon alors dit moi pourquoi tu es obligé de reprendre du service !  
Il me regarda longuement, les trait de son visage était marqué par l'accablement. Fatigué, il s'assit sur le petit muré qui longeait le chemin de terre.  
- Un clan de buveur de sang veut notre perte. Comme si ça suffisait pas qu'ils est tués Sam, ils veulent tous nous éliminer. Ils sont en sous nombre mais deux d'entre eux ont des dons assez puissant, surtout la femelle, elle est vraiment hargneuse.  
- Pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit lors de l'enterrement ? Criais-je. J'était en colère, ils étaient en danger et ils me l'avaient caché. Ils étaient ma famille eux aussi, je voulais les aider.  
- Nous pension les battre facilement à l'époque et je savais que tu voudrais nous aider, alors ...  
- Bien sur que je veux vous aider ! Hurlais-je.  
- C'est trop dangereux ! Aboya t'il à son tour.  
- Je n'en fou. Vous êtes de ma famille.  
- Je voit que tu as pris ta décision, j'irais en parler avec le reste de la meute. Un peu d'aide ne sera pas superflu surtout avec ton don. Annonça t'il lasse.  
Danny me revint en mémoire, avec cette histoire je l'avais complètement oublier.  
- En parlant d'aide, je suis pas venu seule. Danny, un de mon clan est avec moi.  
- Quoi ?! Beugla t'il en se levant d'un bond. Il est pas sur notre territoire, j'espère ! Crois moi, il fait pas bon d'être une sangsue ces temps ci.  
- Non. Il m'attend devant l'ancienne maison des Cullen.  
- Qu'il parte, je ne veux pas de lui ici !  
- Tu viens juste de dire qu'un peu d'aide ne serais pas de refus.  
- Mais pas d'un sale buveur de sang !  
- Et je suis quoi moi ? Demandais-je furax. Il était injuste, Danny ne lui avait rien fait.  
- C'est pas pareil !  
- Ha oui et en quoi ?  
- On à confiance en toi.  
- Et moi en lui.  
- Ok, ok. Pas la peine de sortir les crocs. J'en parlerais aux autres.  
- Merci. Je te certifies que vous pouvez avoir confiance en lui. Je vais aller le rejoindre pour le tenir au courant de la situation. Quand vous aurez pris une décision retrouve moi chez les Cullen.  
- Je te promet rien.  
- A toute à l'heure.  
Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et fit un signe de la main à Judith qui nous observait de loin. Elle avait sans doute eu peur que notre dispute dégénère, je l'a rassurais avec mon plus beau sourire et partit en direction de la grande villa. Je courais le plus vite qu'il m'étais possible de courir. Je m'étais absenté toute la matinée, il devait commencé à s'impatienter. Tandis que les arbres défilaient sous mes yeux, je me demandais si Danny accepterait de nous tenir main forte dans cette bataille, j'avais certifier à Jacob qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Daniel, pas qu'il consentirait à se battre à nos cotés. J'arrêtais ma course, sur le palier de la maison. Je cherchais des yeux Danny mais il n'était pas là. Il m'avait dit qu'il partirais chasser cependant il devrait déjà être revenu depuis longtemps. Je décidais de partir à sa rencontre. Je me concentrais et suivit son odeur ambré. Je suivis la piste sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de remarquer la présence d'autres arômes. Des arômes de vampires. J'accélérais, j'espérais qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave à Danny. La piste s'arrêta net à un croisement de trois sentier de randonner. J'en pris un au hasard et chercha Danny pendant des heures. Aucune trace de lui, la panique m'envahi. Je composais en premier lieu le numéro de Jacob sur le portable que j'avais emprunté à Daniel. Je lui expliquais que Danny avais disparu et que je soupçonnais le clan de vampires, de l'avoir kidnappé. Il essayait de me rassurer en me disant que Daniel était sûrement entrain de chasser quelque part mais ce nu pas l'effet escompté. Ses parole me mis hors de moi, je savais que Danny était en péril. Je raccrochais au nez de Jacob. Il me restais plus qu'une chose à faire. J'appelais Clovis. Lui serait quoi faire.

**Pdv Alice**

Qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête de Bella ? Edward broyait du noir dans sa chambre pendant que cherchais à localiser Bella avec mes visions mais rien, le noir complet. Comment faisait-elle ça ? Dans sa lettre, elle disait qu'elle revenait bientôt mais je ne voyais pas quand ou si elle rentrerait. Je savais qu'Edward écoutait mes pensés dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Bella cependant je ne voyais rien. Ce qui commençai à m'exaspérer et à Edward aussi. Je l'entendais faire les cent pas à l'étage. Une sensation de calme envahi la pièce. Je fis une grand sourire à Jasper pour le remercier et me blottis dans ses bras. Il alluma la télé sur une chaîne animalière qui me donna l'eau à la bouche. Je jetais un regard noir à Emmett qui venait d'entré dans le salon. Il venait encore me demander comment avancé les recherches quand il me vis il compris que la réponse était la même que pour les cent autres fois où il m'avait posé la question et repartit rejoindre Rosalie, Esmé et Carliste dans la cuisine.  
Il était midi passé quand j'eu enfin une vision.  
Bella avait l'air effrayé, elle parlait au téléphone. Quand quatre vampires l'attaqua dont une jeune femme brune au regard cruel à leurs tête. Une fraction de seconde plus tard Edward était devant moi.  
- Elle est dans la forêt longeant Forks. Dit-il d'un souffle.  
Puis il sortit de la maison à toute vitesse, prit sa Volvo grise et partit en trombe. Une autre vision me vint, Edward était en route vers Forks. Le reste de la famille, alerté par la réaction d'Edward se posta devant moi, pour comprendre ce qui venait ce passer.  
- Bella est à Forks et va pas tarder à ce faire attaquer par des vampires. Dans ma vision, elle parlait au téléphone. Je suis presque sure que c'était son clan à l'autre bout du fil. Si nous arrivons à temps chez les Marks, nous pourrons lui dire de transplané avant que les vampires n'est le temps de la surprendre.

Nous partîmes tous chez les Marks. Il fallait faire vite si nous voulions arriver avant qu'il soit trop tard. Emmett était le plus rapide après Edward, c'est lui qui arriva le premier sur les lieux, défonçant au passage leurs grande porte en ébène en mile morceaux. Il arracha le téléphone à Clovis, figé par l'entrée spectaculaire d'Emmett.  
- Bella, transplane toi dans un endroit sûr, vite ! Tu est en danger ! hurla t'il dans le combiné.

**Pdv Jacob**

Je me transformais en loup pour avertir à la meute que nous devions nous réunir, puis fonça chez Seth. Sam mort et moi qui était censé être à la retraite, Seth était devenu notre nouveau Alpha. Les autres était déjà sur place, il faut dire que je me faisais vieux, les jeunes était plus rapide que moi. Je choisi un endroit sombre pour reprendre ma forme humaine. La meute était réuni dans le jardin. Seth s'avança vers moi.  
- Tu avais quelque chose d'important à nous dire ?  
- Bella est ici.  
- Elle à des souci ? Demanda t'il, réellement inquiet. Après moi, Seth était le plus proche de Bella. Pour lui, le faite que Bella soit un vampire ne lui avait jamais posé de problème. C'est même lui qui lui avais appris à se battre car je ne pouvais me résoudre à lever la patte sur elle. Même en vampire, elle était ma fragile Bella.  
- Non, elle est venu nous aider.  
- Génial, son pourra nous être utile et elle peu être une bonne combattante quand elle veut.  
Je fis une grimace au mots combattante et poursuivi d'un ton ferme.  
- Si tu le dit mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'est pas venu seule !  
- Pas seule ?! Comment ça ?  
- Elle est venu avec une sangsue de son clan.  
Une vague d'agitation, se fit ressentir par mis la meute mais Seth et moi les calma d'un regard.  
- Un végétarien ?  
- Oui.  
- Il devra éviter notre territoire.  
- Apparemment le buveur de sang veut nous aider.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu veut plutôt dire, pour qui. Bella à du le convaincre.  
- Quand pense tu ?  
- Nous avons pas besoin de lui.  
- J'en suis pas si sûr que toi, ces vampires gagne du terrain à chaque bataille.

**PDV Bella**

Clovis décrocha après seulement deux sonneries.  
- Daniel ? Demanda t'il avec espoir.  
Comment dire à ma famille que Danny était en danger par ma faute. Je me sentais coupable, par ma faut il avait disparu.  
- C'est Bella. Dis-je tout bas.  
- Bella ! Où êtes vous ?  
- A Forks. Daniel à était kidnappé !  
- Quoi ? Comment ...  
Il nu pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, un grand vacarme retentit comme si la maison s'écroulait sur Clovis. Un voix familière s'éleva dans le combiné.  
- Bella, transplane toi dans un endroit sûr, vite ! Tu est en danger ! Cria t'il.  
En danger ? Un bruit de pas, m'alerta derrière moi. Je me tournais et vis une femme avec trois autre vampire.

**Je voulais faire un peu de Pub pour mon autre fiction « Destinée ». Je dois avouer que j'en suis très fier c'est une fic que je voulais écrire il y a bien longtemps.**

**Merci !**

**Pour toute review vous recevez un extrait du prochain chapitre. ( Pour de vrai, lol)**

**Et à une prochaine fois pour de nouvelle aventure ;)**


	15. Arriver des renforts

**Merci à : bellardtwilight, Lovellly, Charlootte, clairew59, AaaFR, aude77. lol638 ; maryline**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un danger ? Un bruit de pas, m'alerta derrière moi. Je me tournais et vis une femme avec trois autres vampires.

Je ne laissais pas le temps à la femme brune de me sautais dessus, en transplanant directement dans l'endroit où je me sentais le plus en sécurité, chez Jacob. Judith était habitué maintenant à mes apparitions impromptu et ne sourcilla pas quand elle me vit. Elle était près des fourneaux , dans le petit salon-cuisine qui servait de pièce principale, préparant le déjeuner des filles. L'odeur de la nourriture qu'elle préparait me donna la nausée, je étais sûr que ses pâtes bolognaise devais être délicieuses pour un humain mais pas pour un vampire. Judith me fit un sourire de bienvenu pendant que je tachais de gardais mon calme pour pas l'inquiéter, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Dans son état le stress n'était pas bon, je venais de quitter Jacob, il y a une ou deux heures à peine, elle se douterai de quelque chose si je demandais de suite après lui. Je pris les assiettes dans le placard au dessus de l'évier et commença à les disposer sur la petite table en bois brut. Pendant que je tachais d'agir de façon normal, j'essayais de trouver ce que je devais faire, Danny était en danger, je devais faire quelque chose, j'avais besoin de la meute, ils étaient plus doué que moi pour pister les vampires mais j'étais la seule de mon espèce qu'ils supportaient. Puis j'étais prête à parier que mon clan et les Cullen était déjà en route pour Forks et la meute ne va pas apprécier. En parlant des Cullen, j'avais oublier de leur dire que j'avais transplané à temps.

- Quelle sotte ! dis-je tout haut sans m'en rendre compte.

- Comment ? S'interloqua Judith en rajoutant du sel dans son plat.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste oublier de passer un coup de fil important. Annonçais-je un peu gêné.

Judith me gratifia d'un sourire moqueur, avant de retourner à ses occupations. Je finis ma corvée à vitesse vampirique et alla téléphoner à Clovis dans le jardin pour les rassurer. Clovis répondit à la première sonnerie.

- Bella ! Bella, c'est toi ? Tu vas bien ? Où est tu ? Demanda t-il paniqué.

- Je vais bien, j'ai pu transplané juste à temps.

- Nous étions inquiet, Alice nous à dit qu'elle ne voyais plus ton future.

- Elle ne voyait plus mon future ? C'est en regardant la statuette en forme de loup qui orné l'entrée de la maisonnette de Jacob que je compris.

- Je suis à la Puch. Alice ne peut pas me voir quand je suis entouré de loup-garou.

- Pourquoi je n'y est pas pensé plus tôt ?! Il était certain qu'elle se rendrait là bas ! dit la voix aigu et mélodieuse d'Alice derrière Clovis.

Il haussa d'un ton pour couvrir la voix d'Alice.

- On arrive le plus que possible !

- Ne rentrais surtout pas sur le territoire Quilleute. Le prévenais-je. La meute est vraiment remonté contre les vampires.

- Tu devrais peut être t'éloigner d'eux ?

- Je ne risque rien en leur présence.

- Tu viens de dire qu'ils avaient une dents contre notre espèce ! s'emporta t'il.

- Oui, mais moi je suis LA vampire Quilleute ! Rallais-je. Puis il vous faudra des heures avant d'arriver, Danny à immédiatement besoin de secours.

- Ne fait pas de bêtise ! Me prévient-il. Toute façon, Edward est presque arrivé à Forks. Appel le ! Hurla Clovis dans le combiné, puis raccrocha.

Je connaissais assez Edward pour savoir que si il n'avait pas de nouvelle, il n'hésiterait pas à traverser la frontière pour venir me chercher. Pendant que je composais le numéro ma main tremblait. J'était parti comme une voleuse sans rien dire à personne, Edward devait vraiment être en colère contre moi. Danny avait raison. Il fallait que je réfléchisse avant d'agir ! Quand Edward répondit, j'entendais le moteur de sa Volvo gronder en font sonore.

- Allô.

- Edward, c'est moi, Bella.

- Bella où est tu ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda t'il affolé.

- Je vais bien. Je suis à la Puch.

- Je serai à Forks dans une heure peut être moins.

- Ne entre pas dans le territoire Quilleute. Quand tu sera arrivé sur Forks, appel moi et rejoins moi dans notre clairière. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Bien sur, mon amour.

- Je doit te laisser, à toute à l'heure.

Sur ceux, je raccrochais et flaira la piste de Jacob, jusque chez Seth. La meute était en cercle autour de Seth et de Jacob. A mon arrivé, tout les Quileute s'étaient tournés vers moi.

- Tu a retrouvé ton ami ? Demanda Jake, plus par politesse envers moi que par réelle intérêt.

- Il à était kidnappé par les autres vampires.

- Bella, je te les déjà dit quand tu ma téléphoné tout à l'heure. Il doit sûrement sucer le sang d'un quelconque animal en ce moment même. Tu te monte la tête pour rien. Pourquoi ils attaquerai un de leurs propre espèce ? dit-il exaspéré.

- Pour la même raison qu'il mon attaqué ! Hurlais-je agacé par son manque de confiance.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Me questionna Jake surpris

- Je sais pas. Par chance Alice à eu une vision, ils ont pu me prévenir a temps pour que je puisse m'échapper en transplanant.

- Tu vas bien ? Quémanda Seth qui s'était rapproché de moi.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? C'est pas moi qui me suis fait kidnappé !

- Qu'attend tu de nous ? Sollicita Seth, il avait sa main droite sur mon épaule.

- Il faut le retrouver !

- D'accord.

- Maintenant, on sauve les vampires ? Dit Leath ironiquement.

- Tu fera se qu'on te dit de faire ! Ordonna Seth..

Nous pouvions pas prendre le risque de nous séparer, nous partîmes tous à la recherche de Danny mais sans grand résultat. Une heures plus tard, comme il me l'avait dit, Edward m'appela pour que je le rejoigne. La meute n'étaient pas ravis du retour des Cullen et encore moins de l'arrivé de mon Clan. Même Seth, lui qui avait toujours fait preuve de tolérance pour les vampires végétarien était stressé par leurs venu. J'étais désespéré ; Danny avait disparu par ma faute, les Quileute étaient en guerre et maintenant j'allais devoir jongler entre ma famille vampires et ma famille loup-garous. Ils ne ferons pas faire la paix si facilement.

Il me fallut peu de temps pour rejoindre Edward, il était assit sous un arbre et sauta sur ses deux pieds dès qu'il m'aperçu. J'arrêtais ma course dans ses bras musclé. Il embrassa toutes les partis de mon visage avant de s'arrêter sur ma bouche avec ses lèvres si douce. J'étais contente de le voir, il m'avait tellement manqué. J'humais sa merveilleuse odeur et plongea mes yeux dans les siens. Nos retrouvaille passé, je lui expliquais la situation. Il écouta patiemment sans dire un mots, puis me serra plus fort avant de me chuchoter tendrement à l'oreille :

- Ça va aller, mon amour, je suis la.

**Pdv Edward.**

Le trajet jusqu'à Forks me paru une éternité, je savais que Bella s'en était sorti mais de pas pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras me perturbai. Alice avait été plus maligne que moi en allant voir directement les Marks. Elle lui avais sauvé la vie. J'offrirais à Alice, la voiture italienne jaune qu'elle veut tant, pour la remercier. Je pris un petit chemin de terre, me gara et continua à pied. J'en profitais pour appeler Bella et lui demander de venir. La clairière n'avais pas changé depuis le jour où j'y avais amené Bella afin de lui déclarer ma flamme qui brûler aussi ardemment qu'aujourd'hui. La clairière était magnifique, des fleurs de toute les couleurs inondaient le paysage. Les pauvres rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à traverser les nuages, reflétaient sur l'eau de la rivière faisant un jeu de lumière qui donnait l'effet d'un mirage. Je guettais l'arrivé de Bella assis son un arbre centenaires. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître, je sautais sur mes pieds et la pris dans mes bras. Bella m'avait tellement manqué, j'embrassais chaque parcelle de son visage puis fini sur ses lèvres. Elle releva sa tête et je vis son regard désemparé et épuisé. Bella m'expliqua la situation. Elle avait peur et était si triste. Son chagrin me tourmentait. Je me penchais et lui chuchota :

- Ça va aller, mon amour, je suis la.

J'entraînais Bella vers la villa. Nous devions préparer l'arrivé des autres. Nous somme parti de Forks depuis seulement 40 ans, les habitants sont encore en mesure de nous reconnaître. Il va falloir être discret. Les Marks se ferons passer pour les nouveaux habitant de notre maison. Ma famille et le clan de Bella arrivèrent, au moment où nous finalisions la réhabilitation de notre ancien foyer. Une pensé de soulagement les parcoururent quand ils nous aperçûmes. Tous vint nous saluer, les retrouvailles fut de courte durée, vu l'urgence de la situation.

- Je pris soin de soin de renseigner nos amis.

Daniel à était enlevé dans le courant de la matinée. D'après les loups, le clan est composé de six membres. Bella en a aperçu quatre. On peut supposer que les deux restant était avec Daniel pour le surveiller.

- Il faut le retrouver le plus vite possible, ces vampires ne vont pas s'encombrer d'un otage très longtemps. Me coupa Jasper.

Il était le plus expérimenté de nous dans ce type d'opération, il avait sûrement raison au sujet du Clan inconnu, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il évite ce genre de propos devant Bella, elle était suffisamment inquiète sans en rajouter.

Je continuais mon rapport :

- Apparemment et encore d'après les informations que les Loups ont donné à Bella, deux d'entre eux ont un don. La femelle peu déplacer les objets par la pensé et un autre, contrôle l'eau.

- Comment faisons nous pour les retrouver ? M'interrogea Clovis, les traits tordu par la concentration.

- Là, c'est plus mon domaine, c'est celui de notre spécialiste, Jasper.

Jasper s'avança et se tourna vers l'assemblée. Il pris un temps de réflexion puis enchaîna.

- On peut déjà éliminer la réserve et les environs proche de Forks car ils sont protégés par les clébards. Ces vampires ont du s'installer à proximité d'une ville pour pouvoir ce nourrir à leur aise mais pas trop loin du territoire Quileute pour avoir la possibilité d'attaquer les clebs aussi souvent qu'ils le désirent. Je propose que nous recensions le nombre d'agression de vampire dans les environs, la où il y aura la plus forte concentration, sera l'endroit où ils se cachent.

Le plan de Jasper était parfait et méthodique. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour les retrouver. Ils paieront pour avoir osé s'en prendre à ma Bella.

Nous fûmes alerté par des bruits suspect venant du Sud. Quelqu'un courait à vitesse vampirique vers nous. Je me mis devant Bella et pris une position d'attaque suivit par nos familles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un petit message pour ceux qui lise « Destinée » : Je vous demanderai un peu de patience le chapitre et en cour d'écriture. J'ai une gros problème informatique, mon ordi a tendance à beugé.**

**N'oublier pas de donner votre avis !!! -) le petit bouton vert (-**


End file.
